Project X Zone 3: The End of All Realities
Project X Zone 3: The End of Time is a 2018 crossover open world action-adventure role-playing game developed by Monolith Soft for the Nintendo Switch & PC involving many companies: Activision, Bandai-Namco, Capcom, Cartoon Network, Electronic Arts, Konami, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Platinum Games, Sega, Square Enix & The Walt Disney Company. It's the third & final installment in the Project X Zone video game series & is the first game of the franchise to be released in multiple gaming platforms as well as the first game in the series to have a Mature rating. The title arrived in Japan on June 3, 2018, and was released worldwide in December 25, 2018. The main difference is the mechanics of this game is radically different from the previous two Project X Zone games. While the story still has some light-hearted moments, humor & callbacks, the story is much darker, more grounded, more character driven, more emotional & a little more dramatic than the previous games, because reality itself is in danger & how the characters are staring to question their motives as if they're willing to let me end reality, before realizing that their worlds are too much worth to lose. Also, the characters also have to deal with attitude towards violence in video games, sexism, feminism & coming out as homosexual for some of them. This game is also one of those games that doesn't have a love interest or love story, even though several of the playable characters are the love interests of the main characters from their respective franchises, because it's done to keep the action steady, intense & exciting, the stakes up to 12 & the characters are more worried about their own lives at risk & have a multiverse to save for any romantic sub-plot to happen between any of the characters playable, though with some quiet moments for any meaningful character development & genuine relationships for when the characters decide to rest after battles. One more thing, everyone but The Prince, Pac-Man, Godzilla, Amaterasu, the Monster Hunter monsters, Nemesis, the Yellow Devil, Jubileus, Solaris, Doomguy, Pyramid Head, the Undertale characters, YouTubers & the creatures & are mute having to use the speech boxes from Undertale & even sign language because I created a machine that took away everyone's voices, though it also took my voice as well by accident, though they do grunt, groan, sigh & still can laugh, cry & scream, but everyone does get them back in the true final battle. Synopsis “And you shall hear wars & rumors of wars. See that you are not troubled, for all these things must come to pass. But that shall not be the end, for nation shall rise against nation & kingdom against kingdom & there shall be famines & pestilences & earthquakes, in divers' places. All these are the beginning of sorrows. There shall be great tribulation, such as never was since the beginning of the world to this time, nor ever shall be.” —Matthew 24:5-8, 27 Beginning quote for Project X Zone III: The End of Time A mysterious massive powerful evil force is sweeping across the corners of the Multiverse without any warning, laying many worlds in ruin. In these sieges, vast multitudes of heroes from many different alternate worlds were either killed or captured & brainwashed to do their enemies' bidding in a pursuit to remove any further resistance to the unknown growing threat entirely. This unholy persecution would be infamously known throughout the game as the "Genocide of Heroes" & later "The End of Reality", a catalyst that would serve as a driving force to the events of the game. Only now aware of the growing number of ruined worlds & rapidly decreasing number of heroes in the Multiverse, the remnants of the secret inter-dimensional combat organization Shinra once again acts & investigates matters that caused the Genocide of Heroes, the reason behinds the mass slaughters & the mysterious dark force that does everything horrific at this point behind the scenes, but without the main protagonists of the previous games, they're losing hope. Eventually, as everything begins to unfold & the truth unravels, all of the Multiverse is locked in a great war between good & evil that could possibly conclude the eternal strife between light & darkness & bring about the end of all reality as we know it. It's going to take more than a miracle, lazy writing, plot convenience or a deus ex machina to save reality. Gameplay Unlike previous its predecessors, Project X Zone 3 removes the linear story-line & turn-based gameplay and focuses on an open world mechanic, where the player can travel to various alternate Earths in the multiverse as well as a Marvel Ultimate Alliance-styled Dungeon crawling game play, based on different franchises or alternate historical events, to complete quests, enter battles & defeat enemies in combat. The game can be switched between 4 modes: Top-Down, Over The Shoulder Third-Person, Side-Scrolling & First-Person. The game also introduces a drop-in-and-out multiplayer cooperative and online gameplay components. All playable characters have infinite lives. Also every playable character has their own ultimate attack, which can cause more damage than before & the characters do change something about when doing it in Rage Mode. Also, all of the playable characters don't come in pairs. All the playable characters have a Rage mode which built up over time & builds up quicker when if attacked several times in a row, not being able to find a weak point or stuck on a certain area, showing the characters getting just as frustrated as the players would be. When full, the characters gain an HP, Attack, Defense & Speed boost, where they're also more violent with some more gruesome finishers. If a character isn't known for his/her temper or is usually calm, their mode builds up slower, but if he or she is known for having a temper, is uptight or is failure intolerant, then the meter builds up quicker. Chapters Prologue * Prologue: The Beginning of the End Bandai Namco * Chapter 1: What happened to Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu? (Katamari) * Chapter 2: Pac-Man & the Ghostly Adventures (Pac-Man) * Chapter 3: Falcon Punch (One Punch Man) * Chapter 4: Family Drama (Tekken) * Chapter 5: The Theft (Soul Calibur) * Chapter 6: King of the Monsters (Godzilla) * Chapter 7: Magical Girl Journey (Sailor Moon) * Chapter 8: It's Over 9000!!! (Dragon Ball) Capcom * Chapter 9: Dead Re-Rising (Dead Rising) * Chapter 10: One Man Army (Asura's Wrath) * Chapter 11: The Art of Paint (Okami) * Chapter 12: Monster Party (Darkstalkers) * Chapter 13: The One that Devils Fear (Devil May Cry) * Chapter 14: Monster Season (Monster Hunter) * Chapter 15: Battle of Raccoon City (Resident Evil) * Chapter 16: The Ultimate Tournament (Street Fighter) * Chapter 17: The Blue Bomber (Mega Man) * Chapter 18: The Maverick Hunter (Mega Man X) Sega * Chapter 19: The Vocalist & the Martial Artist * Chapter 20: The Umbra Witch (Bayonetta) * Chapter 21: This is no game (MadWorld) * Chapter 22: Every Dimension is in Danger (Mortal Kombat) * Chapter 23: The Blue Blur (Sonic the Hedgehog) Activision * Chapter 24: Satanic Strides (DOOM) * Chapter 25: They're all the same (Call of Duty) * Chapter 26: Crash & Burn (Crash Bandicoot) * Chapter 27: The Final Skylanding (Spyro/Skylanders) * Chapter 28: Unlikely Alliance (Overwatch) * Chapter 29: The Day of the Doctor (Doctor Who) Konami * Chapter 30: The Not So Silent Town (Silent Hill) * Chapter 31: * Chapter 32: * Chapter 33: * Chapter 34: * Chapter 35: * Chapter 36: * Chapter 37: * Chapter 38: * Chapter 39: * Chapter 40: * Chapter 41: * Chapter 42: * Chapter 43: * Chapter 44: * Chapter 45: * Chapter 46: * Chapter 47: * Chapter 48: * Chapter 49: * Chapter 50: * Chapter 51: * Chapter 52: * Chapter 53: * Chapter 54: * Chapter 55: * Chapter 56: * Chapter 57: * Chapter 58: * Chapter 59: * Chapter 60: * Chapter 61: * Chapter 62: * Chapter 63: * Chapter 64: * Chapter 65: * Chapter 66: * Chapter 67: * Chapter 68: * Chapter 69: * Chapter 70: * Chapter 71: * Chapter 72: * Chapter 73: * Chapter 74: * Chapter 75: * Chapter 76: * Chapter 77: * Chapter 78: * Chapter 79: * Chapter 80: * Chapter 81: * Chapter 82: * Chapter 83: * Chapter 84: * Chapter 85: * Chapter 86: * Chapter 87: * Chapter 88: * Chapter 89: * Chapter 90: * Chapter 91: * Chapter 92: * Chapter 93: * Chapter 94: * Chapter 95: * Chapter 96: * Chapter 97: * Chapter 98: * Chapter 99: * Chapter 100: * Chapter 101: * Chapter 102: * Chapter 103: * Chapter 104: * Chapter 105: * Chapter 106: * Chapter 107: * Chapter 108: * Chapter 109: * Chapter 110: * Chapter 111: * Chapter 112: * Chapter 113: * Chapter 114: * Chapter 115: * Chapter 116: * Chapter 117: * Chapter 118: * Chapter 119: * Chapter 120: The Titans' Last Stand (Attack on Titan) * Chapter 121: What is a man? (Castlevania) * Chapter 122: The End of the Crystal Curse (Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night) * Chapter 123: Why is it so convoluted? (Metal Gear) Platinum Games * Chapter 124: The Final Roll Call (The Wonderful 101) * Chapter 125: Here's Your Gum (Duke Nukem) * Chapter 126: Odd Clothing Choice (Kill la Kill) * Chapter 127: I Can See Your Halo (Halo) * Chapter 128: The Final Hunt (Horizon Zero Dawn) * Chapter 129: Bright Side to the Dark Side (Ruby Gloom) * Chapter 130: The Show Must Go On (Five Nights at Freddy's) Electronic Arts * Chapter 131: A Man of Rage (God of War) * Chapter 132: Agent 007 (James Bond) * Chapter 133: In Space, No One Can Hear You Scream (Dead Space) * Chapter 134: One Ring to Rule Them All (Lord of the Rings) * Chapter 135: The Law of Gravity (Gravity Rush) * Chapter 136: The Virtual City (SimCity) * Chapter 137: The Last Unmarked Spot on the Map Part 1 (Uncharted) * Chapter 138: The Destruction of the Matrix (The Matrix) * Chapter 139: 2 Fast 2 Furious (The Fast & the Furious) * Chapter 140: The Question of Life (Half-Life) * Chapter 141: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (South Park) * Chapter 142: And We though our game was the Hardest (Battletoads) * Chapter 143: Fury Road (Mad Max) * Chapter 144: The End of Do'h! (The Simpsons) * Chapter 145: A Shovel, Seriously? (Shovel Knight) * Chapter 146: The Wizard with the Lightning Scar (Harry Potter) * Chapter 147: Ratcheting & Clanking (Ratchet & Clank) * Chapter 148: Despicable You (Despicable Me) * Chapter 149: Thinking with Portals (Portal) * Chapter 150: Under the Sea (BioShock) Square Enix * Chapter 151: Deus Ex Machina (Deus Ex) * Chapter 152: The Rapture (Super Meat Boy) * Chapter 153: The Final Fantasy (Final Fantasy) * Chapter 154: The Last Unmarked Spot on the Map Part 2 (Tomb Raider) * Chapter 155: Half-Genie Hero (Shantae) * Chapter 156: The Most Determination Anyone Has Seen (Undertale) * Chapter 157: Old School Horror (Horror Movies) Nintendo * Chapter 158: The Final Match (Punch-Out) * Chapter 159: That's No Mechon (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Chapter 160: The Final Race (F-Zero) * Chapter 161: And We Thought Our Games are Long (Fire Emblem) * Chapter 162: Bean Counting (Mr. Bean) * Chapter 163: Do a Barrel Roll (Star Fox) * Chapter 164: Megalo Strikes Back One Last Time (Earthbound) * Chapter 165: My Name Isn't Justin Bailey (Metroid) * Chapter 166: Paint the Town (Splatoon) * Chapter 167: Don't Mine at Night (Minecraft) * Chapter 168: Dream Land's Nightmare (Kirby) * Chapter 169: I Guess 25 is too little (Kid Icarus) * Chapter 170: Jungle Beats (Donkey Kong) * Chapter 171: Hyrule in Despair (The Legend of Zelda) * Chapter 172: Gotta Catch em' All! (Pokemon) * Chapter 173: Peach is in Another World! (Super Mario) Disney * Chapter 174: The Final Rescue (Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chapter 175: The Last Treasure (DuckTales/Darkwing Duck) * Chapter 176: Follow the Dimensional Brick Road (Wizard of Oz/Oz the Great & Powerful) * Chapter 177: Immortality Blues (Peter Pan/Jake & the Neverland Pirates) * Chapter 178: The Final Experiment (Lilo & Stitch) * Chapter 179: The Most Dangerous World Imaginable (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) * Chapter 180: You've Got a Friend in Me (Toy Story) * Chapter 181: Brady's New Groove (Emperor's New Groove) * Chapter 182: So the Drama (Kim Possible) * Chapter 183: Chinese Culture (Mulan) * Chapter 184: The Ninja is Dead (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) * Chapter 185: Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book/Talespin) * Chapter 186: Friends on the Other Side (The Princess & the Frog) * Chapter 187: Rage of the Polynesians (Moana) * Chapter 188: This is Halloween (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Chapter 189: A Pirate's Life is Me (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Chapter 190: The Circle of Life (The Lion King/The Lion Guard) * Chapter 191: What do you want to do today? Why not save reality? (Phineas & Ferb) * Chapter 192: Beauty Isn't Skin Deep (Beauty & the Beast) * Chapter 193: Wandering Too Far (Wander Over Yonder) * Chapter 194: Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) * Chapter 195: You Can't Just Let It Go (Frozen) * Chapter 196: Life in Agrabah (Aladdin) * Chapter 197: I'm not around here, I'm from another Dimension (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Chapter 198: I'm Gonna Fix It (Wreck-It Ralph) * Chapter 199: The True Test of Strength (Hercules) * Chapter 200: The Loss of Life (Big Hero 6) * Chapter 201: The Bells of Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Chapter 202: One Last Mystery (Gravity Falls) * Chapter 203: The Force Be With All of You (Star Wars) * Chapter 204: The Mistress of all Evil (Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent) * Chapter 205: Infinity War (Marvel) * Chapter 206: Sweet Dreams are Made of These (Mickey Mouse/Epic Mickey/Fantasia) Nickelodeon * Chapter 207: Act Your Age (Rugrats/All Grown Up!) * Chapter 208: We're Going to Need A Lot of Help (Hey Arnold!) * Chapter 209: Will You Just Shut Up?! (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Chapter 210: Brady's Modern Life (Rocko's Modern Life) * Chapter 211: Brady No Destroying, Brady No Destroying (Dora the Explorer) * Chapter 212: This is so much worse than poaching (The Wild Thornberrys) * Chapter 213: The Ultimate Enemy (Danny Phantom) * Chapter 214: Brain Blast (The Adventures off Jimmy Neutron) * Chapter 215: Dios Mio (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Chapter 216: Mission: Really Big Mission (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Chapter 217: My Life as a Guy trapped & forgotten in the Void (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Chapter 218: The Era of Bending is Over (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) * Chapter 219: The City of Light (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Chapter 220: Heroes in a Half Shell (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Chapter 221: Invader Brady (Invader Zim) * Chapter 222: According to the Rules, you can't end the game early, because you can't just wish it away (The Fairly OddParents) * Chapter 223: 1 boy, 10 girls, Wouldn't trade for the entire world (The Loud House) * Chapter 224: Warriors of Light & Dark Together, Multiverse Characters Forever (Power Rangers) * Chapter 225: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? (SpongeBob SquarePants) Cartoon Network * Chapter 226: We'll Be Right Back (Toonami) * Chapter 227: Brady's Dimension for Restless Spirits (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Chapter 228: Turbo Energy, Son (Max Steel) * Chapter 229: The Dark Journey of Brady & co. (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Chapter 230: No Woman likes a Man Like Him (Johnny Bravo) * Chapter 231: Let's Get Prehistoric (DinoSquad) * Chapter 232: Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Chapter 233: The Not-So Secret Saturdays (The Secret Saturdays) * Chapter 234: Dexter's Not-So Secret Laboratory (Dexter's Laboratory) * Chapter 235: The Life & Times of Brady (The Life & Times of Juniper Lee) * Chapter 236: That's No E.V.O. (Generator Rex) * Chapter 237: You're Our Uncle & Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) * Chapter 238: Who's Got The Power? We Got The Power! (The Powerpuff Girls) * Chapter 239: The Lone Samurai (Samurai Jack) * Chapter 240: Case #9999 The End of Reality (The Problem Solverz) * Chapter 241: It's Anything But Regular (Regular Show) * Chapter 242: The End of Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Chapter 243: We're going to need a bigger Magisword (Mighty Magiswords) * Chapter 244: Operation R.E.A.L.I.T.Y. (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Chapter 245: We Are The Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) * Chapter 246: Perhaps the Magic of Friendship isn't as strong as you suggest (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chapter 247: Dawn of Justice (DC) * Chapter 248: The Last Quest (Legend Quest) * Chapter 249: What Time is it? (Adventure Time) * Chapter 250: It's Hero Time! (Ben 10) * Chapter 251: The Revelation (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Chapter 252: Till All Are One (Transformers) Final Dimension * You Thought It Was Over * Bad Publicity * Hunt or Be Hunted * The Final Chapter/: The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (Note: After defeating me, a second fake ending occurs, this time interrupted me becoming the Time Eater & a third fake ending only to be interrupted by everyone else) * The True Final Chapter/: The End of Time & The True Final Battle! ('Nuff Said) (Note: This is where you fight me as the Time Eater & you control fusions of all the characters from the companies which represent their respected game, movie or show that they come from except the guest stars, the characters unlocked in the final act, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Five Nights at Freddy's, Monster Hunter, Undertale, Horror Movies & Transformers as they will be riding on the fusions) Epilogue * Epilogue Part 1: Reconciliation (Note: This is me apologizes to the characters for having the final fusion form not unfuse at all as well as not having a reverse switch to the worlds being erased) * Epilogue Part 2: The Blatant-Fan-service Beach Chapter * Epilogue Part 3: Party of the Millennium Playable Characters Note: Not all the characters from the previous games will return, because they were slaughtered in the Genocide of Heroes. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Activision Konami Attack on Titan * Eren Yeager * Mikasa Ackerman * Armin Arlert Castlevania * Simon Belmont * Alucard (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Shanoa * Albus (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Jonathan Morris * Charlotte * Julius Belmont * Soma Cruz (He becomes playable after fighting him) Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night * Miriam * Johannes * Zangetsu Metal Gear * Solid Snake * Quiet * Raiden * Grey Fox Platinum Games The Wonderful 101 * Wonder-Red * Wonder-Blue * Wonder-Green * Wonder-Pink * Wonder-Yellow * Wonder-White * Wonder Black * Wonder-Goggles * Immorta (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Vorkken (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Chewgi (He becomes playable after fighting him) Duke Nukem * Duke Nukem Kill la Kill * Ryuko Matoi * Mako Mankanshoku * Satsuki Kiryuin (She becomes playable after you fight her) Halo * Master Chief Horizon Zero Dawn * Aloy Ruby Gloom * Ruby Gloom * Misery * Skull Boy * Iris * Frank & Len Five Nights at Freddy's * Freddy Fazbear * Baby * Foxy * Mangle * Fredbear (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Springtrap (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Bonnie * Chica * The Puppet (He becomes playable after fighting him) Electronic Arts God of War * Kratos (SIE Guest Star) James Bond * James Bond Dead Space * Isaac Clarke Lord of the Rings * Frodo * Gandalf * Aragorn Gravity Rush * Kat SimCity * Dr. Wright Uncharted * Nathan Drake (Naughty Dog Guest Star) The Matrix *Neo *Morpheus *Trinity Fast & the Furious *Dominic Toretto Half-Life *Gordon Freeman South Park *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Kenny McCormick *Butters Stotch *Wendy Testaburger *Randy Marsh (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Manbearpig (He becomes playable after fighting him) *PC Principal (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Satan (He becomes playable after fighting him) Battletoads *Rash, Zitz & Pimple Mad Max *Max Rocktansty The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson & Maggie Simpson Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight * Shield Knight * Tinkerer Knight (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Mole Knight (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Propeller Knight (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Plague Knight (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Black Knight (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Polar Knight (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Spectre Knight (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Treasure Knight (He becomes playable after fighting him) * King Knight (He becomes playable after fighting him) Harry Potter * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermoine Granger * Ginny Weasley Ratchet & Clank * Ratchet * Clank * Qwark (He becomes playable after fighting him) Despicable Me * Gru Portal * Chell * Wheatley (He becomes playable after fighting him) BioShock * Elizabeth Comastock (2K Games Guest Star) * Big Daddy (2K Games Guest Star) (He becomes playable after fighting him) Square Enix Deus Ex * Adam Jensen Super Meat Boy * Meat Boy Final Fantasy * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) * Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy XV) * Gladiolus Amicitia (Final Fantasy XV) * Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII) * Tidus (Final Fantasy X) * Barrett (Final Fantasy VII) * Yuna (Final Fantasy X) * Wakka (Final Fantasy X) * Rikku (Final Fantasy X) * Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) * Yuffie (Final Fantasy VII) * Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI) * Black Mage * Warrior of Light * Squall (Final Fantasy VIV) * Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) (He becomes playable after fighting him) Tomb Riader * Lara Croft Shantae * Shantae (WayForward Guest Star) * Sky (WayForward Guest Star) * Rottytops (WayForward Guest Star) * Bolo (WayForward Guest Star) * Risky Boots (WayForward Guest Star) (She becomes playable after fighting her) Undertale * Frisk * Toriel * Papyrus * Undyne * Muffet * Alphys * Mettaton ** Mettaton EX ** Mettaton NEO * Asgore * Flowey (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Asriel (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Sans * W.D. Gaster ( He becomes playable after fighting him) Horror * Ash Williams (Evil Dead) * Herbert West (Re-Animator) * Chucky (Child’s Play) (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Candyman (Candyman) (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Michael Meyers (Halloween) (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Tall Man (Phantasm) (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Pinhead (Hellraiser) (He becomes playable after fighting him) Nintendo Punch Out * Little Mac Xenoblade Chronicles * Shulk * Fiora * Metal Face (He becomes playable after fighting him) F-Zero * Captain Falcon Fire Emblem * Ike * Lucina * Chorm * Robin * Corrin * Black Knight (He becomes playable after fighting him) Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean (ITV Guest Star) Star Fox * Fox McCloud Earthbound * Ness * Lucas * Starman Metroid * Samus Aran * Ripley (He becomes playable after fighting him) Splatoon * Callie * Marie Minecraft * Steve * Alex Kirby * Kirby * Meta Knight (He becomes playable after fighting him) * King Dedede (He becomes playable after fighting him) Kid Icarus * Pit * Palutena * Vidri (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Hades (He becomes playable after fighting him) Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Cranky Kong The Legend of Zelda * Link * Zelda * Imp * Midna * Fi * Ghirahim (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Ganondorf (He becomes playable after fighting him) Pokemon * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Misty * Brock * Squirtle * Charizard * Ivysaur * Lucario * Greninja * Sereena * Team Rocket (They becomes playable after fighting them) * Mewtwo (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Deoxys (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Rayquaza (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Dialga & Palkia (They becomes playable after fighting them) * Darkrai (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Giratina (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Arceus (He becomes playable after fighting him) Super Mario Bros * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Princess Daisy * Rosalina * Wario (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Waluigi (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Bowser (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Bowser Jr (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Kamek (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Fawful (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Antasma (He becomes playable after fighting him) Disney Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers * Chip & Dale DuckTales/Darkwing Duck * Scrooge McDuck * Darkwing Duck Peter Pan/Jake & the Neverland Pirates * Peter Pan * Jake * Captain Hook (He becomes playable after fighting him) Lilo & Stitch * Stitch Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Penn Zero * Boone Wiseman * Sashi Kobayashi * Rippen (He becomes playable after fighting him) Toy Story * Woody * Buzz * Jessie Emperor's New Groove * Kuzco * Pacha * Yzma (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Kronk (He becomes playable after fighting him) Kim Possible * Kim Possible * Shego (She becomes playable after fighting her) Mulan * Mulan Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Randy Cunningham The Jungle Book/Talespin * Baloo The Princess & the Frog * Dr. Facilier (He becomes playable after fighting him) Moana * Moana * Maui The Nightmare Before Christmas * Jack Skellington * Oogie Boogie (Note: He becomes playable after fighting him) Pirates of the Caribbean * Jack Sparrow * Hector Barbossa (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Will Turner/Davy Jones (He becomes playable after fighting him) The Lion King/The Lion Guard * Simba * Kiara * Kion Phineas & Ferb * Phineas * Ferb * Isabella * Candace Flynn * Perry * Heinz Doofenshmirtz (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (He becomes playable after fighting him) Beauty & the Beast * Beast * Belle Wander Over Yonder * Wander * Sylvia * Lord Hater (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Lord Dominator (She becomes playable after fighting her) The Little Mermaid * Ariel * Ursula (She becomes playable after fighting her) Frozen * Elsa Aladdin * Aladdin * Genie Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Tom (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Ludo (He becomes playable after fighting him) Wreck-It-Ralph * Ralph * Vanellope * Felix * Sergeant Calhoun Hercules * Hercules * Hades (He becomes playable after fighting him) Big Hero 6 * Hiro * Baymax * Gogo Tomago * Wasabi no Ginger * Honey Lemon * Fredzilla * Yokai (He becomes playable after fighting him) Gravity Falls * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Stanley Pines * Wendy * Soos * Ford Pines * Old Man McGucket * Pacifica Northwest (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Rumble McSkirmish (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Giffany (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Blendin Blandin (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Summerween Trickster (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Gideon Gleeful (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Bill Cipher (He becomes playable after fighting him) Star Wars * Luke Skywalker * Rey * Jyn Erso * Finn * Han Solo * Chewbecca * Yoda * General Grevious (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Darth Vader (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Kylo Ren (He becomes playable after fighting him) Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent * Maleficent (She becomes playable after fighting her) Marvel * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor * Black Widow * Hulk * Hawkeye * Nick Fury * War Machine * Black Panther * Falcon * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * Ant-Man * Wasp * Spider-Man * Doctor Strange * Star-Lord * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Mr. Fantastic * Human Torch * Invisible Woman * The Thing * Daredevil * Jessica Jones * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Agent Carter * Ghost Rider * Blade * Wolverine * Cyclops * Deadpool * Howard The Duck * Lizard (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Abomination (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Winter Soldier (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Silver Surfer (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Sandman (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Doctor Octopus (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Nebula (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Vemon (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Magneto (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Doctor Doom (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Loki (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Red Skull (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Ultron (He becomes playable after fighting him) Mickey Mouse/Epic Mickey/Fantasia * Mickey Mouse * Oswald * Minnie Mouse * Pluto * Donald Duck * Goofy * Daisy Duck * Pete (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Mad Doctor (He becomes playable after fighting him) Nickelodeon Rugrats/All Grown Up! * Tommy Pickles (10 years old) * Charles "Chuckie" Finster, Jr. (10 years old) * Phillip "Phil" & Lillian "Lil" DeVille (10 years old) * Angelica Pickles (10 years old) * Susie Carmichael (10 years old) * Dylan "Dil" Pickles (8 years old) * Kimi Finster (10 years old) Hey Arnold * Arnold Shortman * Gerald Johanssen * Helga Pataki Fanboy & Chum Chum * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason * Man-Arctica Rocko's Modern Life * Rocko Dora the Explorer * Dora * Boots * Diego * Swiper (He becomes playable after fighting him) The Wild Thornberrys * Eliza Thornberry * Darwin Danny Phantom * Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Danny Phantom * Samantha "Sam" Manson * Tucker Foley * Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton * Danielle "Dani" Phantom * Clockwork * Desiree (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Ember McLain (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Valerie Gray (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Skulker (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Fright Knight (He becomes playable after fighting him) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax * Beautiful Gorgeous (She becomes playable after fighting her) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Frida Suárez/La Tigresa * Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera * Grandpapi/Puma Loco * Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa * Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Django of the Dead (He becomes playable after fighting him) T.U.F.F. Puppy * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell My Life as a Teenage Robot * Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman/XJ-9 * Princess Vega * Misty Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra * Aang * Korra * Katara * Asami Sato * Sokka * Toph Beifong * Zuko (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Kuvira (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Amon (He becomes playable after fighting him) Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Splinter * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Muckman * Rockwell * Pigeon Pete * Mondo Gecko * Ranet * Shinigami * Kirby Bat * The Fugitoid * Mona Lisa * Alopex * Leatherhead (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Bebop (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Slash (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Fishface (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Mutagen Man (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Rat King (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Rocksteady (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Newtralizer (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Baxter Stockman (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Tiger Claw (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Karai (She becomes playable after you fight her) * Shredder (He becomes playable after fighting him) Invader Zim * Zim * Dib Membrane * GIR * Gaz Membrane The Fairly OddParents * Timmy Turner * Chloe Carmichael * Mark Chang * Crimson Chin * Catman * Crash Nebula * Princess Mandie (She becomes playable after you fight her) * Denzel Crocker (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Dark Laser (He becomes playable after fighting him) The Loud House * Lincoln Loud * Lucy Loud * Leni & Lisa Loud * Luna Loud * Lynn Loud Jr. * Luan Loud * Lori & Lily Loud * Lola & Lana Loud * Clyde McBride * Ronnie Anne Santiago Power Rangers * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Black Ranger * Pink Ranger * Green Ranger * Purple Ranger * Silver Ranger * Gold Ranger * Teal Ranger * Deker (Samurai) (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Heckyl/Snide (Dino Charge) (He becomes playable after fighting him) SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Eugene H. Krabs * Sheldon J. Plankton (He becomes playable after fighting him) Cartoon Network Toonami * T.O.M. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mac * Bloo * Wilt * Eduardo * Coco * Frankie * Goo Max Steel * Max Steel The Grim Adventures off Billy & Mandy * Billy * Mandy * Grim * Irwin * Hoss Delgado * Jeff the Spider * Lord Pain * General Skarr (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Eris (She becomes playable after you fight her) Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo DinoSquad * Rolf Maxwell * Fiona Flagstaff * Roger Blair * Erwin Caruso * Neil Buzz Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage * The Snowman (He becomes playable after fighting him) * King Ramses (He becomes playable after fighting him) The Secret Saturdays * Zak Satruday * Doc Saturday * Drew Saturday * Fiskerton * Komodo * Zon * Doyle (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Van Rook (He becomes playable after fighting him) Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee * Monkey * Action Hank * Major Glory * Valhallen * The Infraggable Krunk * Mandark (He becomes playable after fighting him) The Life & Times of Juniper Lee * Juniper Lee Generator Rex * Rex Salazar * Agent Six * Bobo Haha Uncle Grandpa * Uncle Grandpa The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Princess Morbucks (She becomes playable after you fight her) * Mojo Jojo (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Silico (He becomes playable after fighting him) Samurai Jack * Jack The Problem Solvers * Alfe * Roba * Horace Regular Show * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson Dunwoody * Pops Maellard * Skips * Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein & High-Five Ghost * Margaret Smith * Eileen * Starla * Thomas (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Death (He becomes playable after fighting him) * C.J. (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Gene (He becomes playable after fighting him) Ed, Edd n Eddy * Ed, Edd n Eddy Mighty Magiswords * Prophyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior * Witch Simone * Gateaux (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Morbidia (She becomes playable after fighting her) Codename: Kids Next Door * Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno * Numbuh 2/Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle Gilligan, Jr. * Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban * Numbuh 4/Wallabee "Wally" Beatles * Numbuh 5/Abigail "Abby" Lincoln * Numbuh 362/Rachel McKenzie (Rachael MacFarlane) * Numbuh 0/Montgomery "Monty" Uno * Vin Moosk * Numbuh 11/Cree Lincoln (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Stickybeard (He becomes playable after fighting him) Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Peridot (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Lapis Lazuli (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Bismuth (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Jasper (She becomes playable after fighting her) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Twilight Sparkle (Note: She uses Midnight Sparkle as her ultimate attack) * Fluttershy * Rarity (Note: She uses Nightmare Rarity as her ultimate attack) * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Spike * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna (She uses Nightmare Moon as her ultimate attack) * Princess Cadence * Shining Armor * Flurry Heart * Princess Ember * King Thorax * Doctor Whooves * Derpy Hooves * DJ Pon-3/Vinyl Scratch * Octavia Melody * Lyra Heartstrings * Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon * Big MacIntosh * Maud Pie * Zecora * Spitfire * Bulk Biceps * Coco Pommel * Cheese Sandwich * Daring Do * Iron Will * Scorpan * Coloratura * Sunburst * Indigo Zap * Lemon Zest * Sugarcoat * Sour Sweet * Sunny Flare * Babs Seed (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon (They become playable after fighting them) * Gilda (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Trixie Lulamoon (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Starlight Glimmer (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Ahuizotl (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Flim & Flam (They become playable after fighting them) * Sunset Shimmer (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Discord (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk & Aria Blaze (They become playable after fighting them) * Mane-iac (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Queen Chrysalis (She becomes playable after fighting her) * King Sombra (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Star Swirl the Bearded (He becomes playable after fighting him) DC All of the characters here are based off their Injustice counterparts except where noted as well as Spawn. *Superman (He's based off his portrayal in Supergirl) *Supergirl (She's based off her Arrowverse counterpart) *Batman *Robin (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart, except less of a whiny, arrogant, egotist who learns to stop obsessing how he's the Lone Wolf Leader & actually value doing heroic deeds over getting glory) *Batgirl *Wonder Woman *The Flash (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Green Lantern *Aquaman *Green Arrow (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Black Canary *Shazam *Cyborg (Despite being based on his Injustice counterpart, he does have the same crush on Jinx that he had in Teen Titans Go) *Martian Manhunter (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Beast Boy (Despite being based on his Young Justice counterpart, he does have the same crush on Terra that he had in Teen Titans Go) *Blue Beetle *Hawkgirl *John Constantine (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Swamp Thing *Starfire (She's based off her Justice League vs. Teen Titans/Teen Titans: The Judas Contract counterpart) *Raven (She's based off her Justice League vs. Teen Titans/Teen Titans: The Judas Contract counterpart, but has full control of her powers) *Spawn *Plastic Man (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) *Jonah Hex (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Diablo (He's based off his Suicide Squad counterpart) *Entrigan the Demon (He's based off his Flashpoint Paradox counterpart) *Dr. Light (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Captain Cold (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Captain Boomerang (He's based off his Suicide Squad counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Killer Croc (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Blackfire (She's based off Teen Titans Go counterpart) (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Poison Ivy (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Deadshot (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Brick (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Soloman Grundy (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Bane (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Jinx (She's based off her Teen Titans Go counterpart) (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Mr. Freeze (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Catwoman (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Sinestro (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Terra (She's based off her Teen Titans Go counterpart) (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Lobo (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Brainiac (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Harley Quinn (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Ravager (She's based off her Teen Titans Go counterpart) (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Deathstroke (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Gorilla Grodd (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Count Vertigo (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Atrocitus (He becomes playable after fighting him) *The Joker (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Black Manta (He becomes playable after fighting him) *The Brain (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Lex Luthor (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Ares (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Doomsday (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Vandal Savage (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) Legend Quest *Leonardo "Leo" San Juan *Teodora *Don Andrés *Alebrije *Marcella Adventure Time *Finn *Jake *Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum *Marceline Abadeer (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Ice King (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Flame Princess (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Gunter (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Beemo *Lady Rainicorn *Fionna *Cake *Lumpy Space Princess *N.E.P.T.R. *Lemongrab (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Cinnamon Bun *Susan Strong (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Abracadaniel *Magic Man (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Grob Gob Glob Grod *Death (He becomes playable after fighting him) Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson **Heatblast **Wildmutt **XLR8 **Four Arms **Ghostfreak (He regains this alien form after defeating Zs’Skayr) **Cannonbolt **Wildvine **Way Big **Echo Echo **Jetray **Big Chill **Spidermonkey **Lodestar **Rath **Water Hazard **Armordrillo **Clockwork **Jury Rigg **Shocksquatch **Feedback **Gravattack **Kickin Hawk **Astrodactyl *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Paradox *Charmcaster (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Sixsix (He becomes playable after fighting him) The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Darwin Watterson *Carolyn "Carrie" Krueger (She becomes playable after you fight her) *Anais Watterson *Nicole Watterson *Richard Watterson *Masami Yoshida (She becomes playable after you fight her) *Tina Rex (She becomes playable after you fight her) *Hector Jotunheim (He becomes playable after you fight him) *Bobert (He becomes playable after you fight him) *Yuki Yoshidia (She becomes playable after you fight her) *Rob (He becomes playable after you fight him) Transformers *Optimus Prime (Vehicle Mode: Western Star 5700 Phantom Custom Semi-Trailer Truck) (Note: He resembles his Age of Extinction ''& ''Last Knight counterparts) *Ultra Magnus * Bumblebee * Ironhide * Ratchet * Jazz * Prowl * Bulkhead * Arcee * Wreck-Gar * Sideswipe * Jetfire * Cliffjumper * Mirage * Wheeljack * Smokescreen * Blurr * Hound * Crosshairs * Drift * Strongarm * Windblade * Rodimus * Omega Supreme * Alpha Trion * Kup * Leadfoot * Roadbuster * Springer * Topspin * Grimlock * Strafe * Slug * Scorn * Snarl * Slog * Slash * Superion (Note: You can control his & the other combiners' components individually) ** Silverbolt ** Air Raid ** Fireflight ** Skydive ** Slingshot * Defensor ** Hot Spot ** Blades ** Groove ** Streetwise ** First Aid * Victorion ** Pyra Magna ** Skyburst ** Dust Up ** Stormclash ** Jumpstream ** Rust Dust * Devastator (He becomes playable after fighting him) ** Scrapper ** Hook ** Mixmaster ** Bonecrusher ** Long Haul ** Scavenger * Knock Out (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Blitzwing (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Lugnut (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Starscream (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Menasor (He becomes playable after fighting him) ** Motormaster ** Drag Strip ** Dead End ** Breakdown ** Wildrider * Astrotrain (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Predaking (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Shockwave (He becomes playable after fighting him & uses the Driller as his ultimate attack) * Bruticus (He becomes playable after fighting him) ** Onslaught ** Vortex ** Brawl ** Swindle ** Blast Off * Trypticon (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Soundwave (He becomes playable after fighting him) ** Laserbeak ** Ravage ** Rumble ** Frenzy ** Buzzsaw ** Ratbat * Megatron (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Lockdown (He becomes playable after fighting him) Final Dimension You Thought It Was Over * Aaliyah * Muhammad Ali * Neil Armstrong * Chris Benoit * David Bowie * John Candy * Kurt Cobain * James Dean * Diana * Ameila Earhart * Albert Einstein * Henry Ford * Anne Frank * Mahatma Gandhi * Edd Gould * Christina Grimmie * Eric Harris & Dylan Kelbold (They becomes playable after fighting them) * Owen Hart * Jimi Hendrix * Harry Houdini * Steve Irwin * Satoru Iwata * Michael Jackson * Steve Jobs * John F. Kennedy * Martin Luther King Jr. * Heath Ledger * Brandon Lee * Bruce Lee * Abraham Lincoln * Bob Marley * Billy Mays * Christoper McCandless * Freddie Mercury * Marilyn Monroe * Jim Morrison * Notorious B.I.G. * Heather O'Rourke * Elvis Presley * George Romero * Franklin D. Roosevelt * Babe Ruth * Selena * Tupac Shakur * Emmett Till * Paul Walker * Robin Williams * Anton Yelchin The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny/The End of Time & The True Final Battle! ('Nuff Said) * Brady Gliwa (I become playable after you beat the game & use my Time Eater form as my ultimate attack) Bosses The bosses are categorized by the companies they come from & what game or show do they come from. The bolded bosses are characters that become playable later on. Also some of the bosses are the protagonists of their worlds who have been brainwashed by their enemies. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Activision Konami Castlevania * Albus * Alucard * Soma Cruz * Carmilla * Shaft * Death * Dracula * Galamoth (Final Boss of the Castlevania world) Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night * Gebel (Final Boss of the Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night world) Metal Gear * Liquid Snake * Pyscho Mantis * The Sorrow * Senator Armstrong (Final Boss of the Metal Gear world) Platinum Games The Wonderful 101 * Immorta * Vorkken * Chewgi * Jergingha (Final Boss of the Wonderful 101 world) Kill la Kill * Satsuki Kiryuin * Ragyo Kiryuin (Final Boss of the Kill la Kill world) Five Nights at Freddy's * Springtrap * Fredbear * The Puppet * The Purple Guy (Final Boss of the Five Nights at Freddy's world) Electronic Arts God of War * Cronos * Zeus (Final Boss of the God of War world) Lord of the Rings * Sauraman * Sauron (Final Boss of the Lord of the Rings world) SimCity * Dr. Vu (Final Boss of the SimCity world) The Matrix * Agent Smith (Final Boss of the Matrix world) South Park * Shelly Marsh * Joshua Meyers * Trent Boyent * Harrison Yates * Randy Marsh * Tooth Decay * General Plympkin * Manbearpig * Sheila Broflovski * PC Principal * Anti-Christ * Eric Cartman * Leslie Meyers * Scott Tenorman * Reality * Mecha-Streisand * Satan * William P. Connelly * Saddam Hussein * Don Memberberry * Lennart Bedrager * Cthulhu * Big Bad Government Guy (Final Boss of the South Park world) Mad Max * Immortan Joe (Final Boss of the Mad Max world) The Simpsons * Sideshow Bob * Hank Scorpio * Charles Montgomery Burns * Russ Cargill (Final Boss of the Simpsons world) Shovel Knight * Tinkerer Knight * Mole Knight * Propeller Knight * Plague Knight * Black Knight * Polar Knight * Spectre Knight * Treasure Knight * King Knight * The Enchantress (Final Boss of the Shovel Knight world) Harry Potter * Severnus Snape * Lord Voldemort (Final Boss of the Harry Potter world) Ratchet & Clank * Qwark * Nefarious (Final Boss of the Ratchet & Clank world) Despicable Me * Vector * Balthazar Bratt * Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez (Final Boss of the Despicable Me world) Portal * GLaDOS (Valve Guest Star) * Wheatley (Valve Guest Star) (Final Boss of the Portal world) BioShock * Big Daddy * Frank Fontaine (Final Boss of the BioShock world) Square Enix Final Fantasy * Exdeath * Sephiroth * Kefka Palazzo * Garland/Chaos (Final Boss of the Final Fantasy world) Shantae * Squid Baron (WayForward Guest Star) * Ammo Baron (WayForward Guest Star) * Hypno Baron (WayForward Guest Star) * Twitch & Vingear (WayForward Guest Stars) * Nega-Shantae (WayForward Guest Star) * Risky Boots * Pirate Master (WayForward Guest Star) (Final Boss of the Shantae world) Undertale * Flowey * Asriel * Chara * W.D. Gaster (Final Boss of the Undertale world) Horror * Chucky (Child’s Play) * Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) * Candyman (Candyman) * Michael Meyers (Halloween) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Tall Man (Phantasm) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Pinhead (Hellraiser) (Final Boss of the Horror world) Nintendo Xenoblade Chronicles * Metal Face * Xansza (Final Boss of the Xenoblade Chronicles world) Fire Emblem * Black Knight * Grima (Final Boss of the Fire Emblem world) Star Fox * Wolf * Andross (Final Boss of the Star Fox world) Earthbound * Porky Minch * Dr. Andonuts * Giygas (Final Boss of the Earthbound world) Metroid * Ripley * Mother Brain (Final Boss of the Metroid world) Splatoon * DJ Octavio (Final Boss of the Splatoon world) Minecraft * Kraken Kid * Ender Dragon * Herobrine * Ender Lord (Final Boss of the Minecraft world) Mr. Bean *Criminals *Glob *Giant Mrs. Wicket (Final Boss of the Mr. Bean world) Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Galacta Knight * Queen Sectionia * Star Dream * Magolor (Final Boss of the Kirby world) Kid Icarus * Dark Pit * Vidri * Medusa * Hades (Final Boss of the Kid Icarus world) Donkey Kong * King K. Rool * Lord Fredrik (Final Boss of the Donkey Kong world) The Legend of Zelda * Stallord * The Imprisoned * Zant * Klocktos * Ghirahim * Ganondorf/Ganon (Final Boss of the Zelda world) Pokemon * Mewtwo * Deoxys * Rayquaza * Dialga & Palkia * Darkrai * Giratina * Arceus * Lysandre (Final Boss of the Pokemon world) Super Mario Bros * Petey Piranha * Wario & Waluigi * Kign Boo * King Bob-omb * Kamek * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Cackletta * Shadow Queen * Fawful * Dimentio * Antasma (Final Boss of the Mario world) Disney DuckTales/Darkwing Duck * Beelzebub * Magica de Spell * Steelbeak * Flintheart Glomgold * Negaduck * Merlock (Final Boss of the DuckTales/Darkwing Duck world) Peter Pan/Jake & the Neverland Pirates * Captain Hook (Final Boss of the Peter Pan/Jake & the Neverland Pirates world) Lilo & Stitch * Captain Gantu * Dr. Hamestrivel (Final Boss of the Lilo & Stitch world) Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Principal Larry * Rippen (Final Boss of the Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero world) Toy Story * Stinky Pete * Emperor Zurg * Lotso (Final Boss of the Toy Story world) Emperor's New Groove * Kronk * Ymza (Final Boss of the Emperor's New Groove world) Kim Possible * Shego * Dr. Drakken (Final Boss of the Kim Possible world) Mulan * Shan-Yu (Final Boss of the Mulan world) Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Mac Antfee * Willem Viceroy III * Hannibal McFist * The Sorcerer (Final Boss of the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) The Jungle Book/Talespin * Kaa * King Louie * Shere Khan (Final Boss of the Jungle Book/Talespin world) The Princess & the Frog * Dr. Facilier (Final Boss of the Princess & the Frog ''world) Moana * Tamatoa * Lava Witch (Final Boss of the ''Moana world) The Nightmare Before Christmas * Oogie Boogie (Final Boss of the Nightmare Before Christmas world) Pirates of the Caribbean * Tia Dalma * Hector Barbossa * Kraken * Blackbeard * Davy Jones * Cutler Beckett * Capitán Salazar (Final Boss of the Pirates of the Caribbean world) The Lion King/The Lion Guard * Scar (Final Boss of the Lion King/Lion Guard world) Phineas & Ferb * Norm * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Professor Mystery * 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Final Boss of the Phineas & Ferb world) Beauty & the Beast * Gaston Legume (Final Boss of the Beauty & the Beast world) Wander Over Yonder * Commander Peepers * Dr. Screwball Jones * Lord Hater * Lord Dominator (Final Boss of the Wonder Over Yonder world) The Little Mermaid * Ursula (Final Boss of the Little Mermaid world) Aladdin * Jafar (Final Boss of the Aladdin world) Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Tom * Ludo * Toffee * Queen Eclipsa (Final Boss of the Star vs. the Forces of Evil world) Wreck-It-Ralph * King Candy (Final Boss of the Wreck-It-Ralph world) Hercules * Nessus * Hydra * Cerberus * Hades (Final Boss of the Hercules world) Big Hero 6 * Yama * Yokai (Final Boss of the Big Hero 6 world) The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Judge Claude Frollo (Final Boss of the Hunchback of Notre Dame world) Gravity Falls * Pacifica Northwest * Rumble McSkirmish * Shape Shifter * Giffany * Blendin Blandin * Probabilaor the Annoying * Summerween Trickster * Time Baby * Gideon Gleeful * Bill Cipher (Final Boss of the Gravity Falls world) Star Wars * Boba Fett * Darth Maul * General Grevious * Count Dooku * Darth Vader * Lord Sidious * Kylo Ren * Snoke (Final Boss of the Star Wars world) Sleeping Beauty * Maleficent (Final Boss of the Sleeping Beauty world) Marvel * Crossbones * Lizard * Whiplash * Abomination * Vulture * Winter Soldier * Rhino * Silver Surfer * Electro * Sandman * Aldrich Killian * Doctor Octopus * Kaecilius * Nebula * Green Goblin * Vemon * Magneto * Carnage * Doctor Doom * Dormammu * Loki * Red Skull * Ronan the Accuser * Galactus * Ego the Living Planet * Ultron * Apocalypse * Thanos (Final Boss of the Marvel world) Mickey Mouse/Epic Mickey/Fantasia * Pete * Mad Doctor * Storm Blot * Firebird * Chernabog (Final Boss of the Mickey Mouse/Epic Mickey/Fantasia world) Nickelodeon Rugrats/All Grown Up! * Jean-Claude * Rex Pester * Coco LaBouche (Final Boss of the Rugrats/All Grown Up! world) Hey Arnold! * Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck (Final Boss of the Hey Arnold! world) Dora the Explorer * Swiper (Final Boss of the Dora the Explorer world) Danny Phantom * Box Ghost * Lunch Lady Ghost * Desiree * Youngblood * Ember McLain * Nicolai Technus * Valerie Gray * Penelope Spectra * Skulker * Walker * Freakshow * Fright Knight * Undergrowth * Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius * Dark Danny * Pariah Dark (Final Boss of the Danny Phantom world) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Baby Christopher Jacob "Jake" Mahon * Beautiful Gorgeous * Junkman * Eustace Strytch * Evil Jimmy * Professor Finbarr Calamitous * King Goobot V (Final Boss of the Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius world) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * El Oso * Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo * Carmelita Aves/Voltura * Grandmami Aves/Lady Gobbler * Sergio/Señor Siniestro * Diego/Dr. Chipotle Jr. * Dr. Chipotle Sr. * Django of the Dead * Sartana of the Dead (Final Boss of the El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera world) T.U.F.F. Puppy * Bird Brain * The Chameleon * Verminious Snaptrap (Final Boss of the T.U.F.F. Puppy world) My Life as a Teenage Robot * Brit & Tiff * Commander Smytus * Armagedroid * Queen Vexus (Final Boss of the My Life as a Teenage Robot world) Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra * Zuko * Kuvira * Amon * Azula * Fire Lord Ozai (Final Boss of the Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra world) Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * Sabrina Raincomprix/the Vanisher * Nino Lahiff/the Bubbler * Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi * Chloé Bourgeois/Antibug * Hawk Moth (Final Boss of the Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir world) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Snakeweed * Leatherhead * Spider Bytez * Justin * Pizza Face * Creep * Bebop * Hun * Fungus Humungous * Slash * Fishface * Mutagen Man * Rat King * Tokka * Rocksteady * Rahzar * Newtralizer * Savanti Romero * Armaggon * Traag & Granitor * Baxter Stockman * Lord Vringath Dregg * Tiger Claw * Karai * Kraang Subprime * Mozar * Shredder * Kraang Prime * Emperor Zanmoran * Kavaxas (Final Boss of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles world) The Fairly OddParents * Francis * Imaginary Gary * Vicky * Norm the Genie * Princess Mandie * Head Pixie * Denzel Crocker * The Bronze Kneecap * Anti-Cosmo * Foop * Nega Chin * Dark Laser * The Destructinator * The Darkness (Final Boss of the Fairly OddParents world) Power Rangers * Scorpius (Lost Galaxy) * Flurious & Moltor (Operation Overdrive) * Goldar * Venjix (RPM) * Captain Mutiny (Lost Galaxy) * Octomus (Mystic Force) * Ransik (Time Force) * Emperor Gruumm (S.P.D.) * Astronema (In Space) * Lothor (Ninja Storm) * Deker (Samurai) * Dai Shi (Jungle Fury) * Quarganon (Time Force) * Sledge (Dino Charge) * Divatox (Turbo) * Master Org (Wild Force) * Emperor Mavro (Megaforce) * Dark Specter (In Space) * Mesogog/Anton Mercer (Dino Thunder) * Master Xandred (Samurai) * Heckyl/Snide (Dino Charge) * Rita Repulsa * Lord Arcanon (Dino Charge) * Lord Zedd (Final Boss of the Power Rangers world) SpongeBob SquarePants * Dirty Bubble * Man Ray * Dennis * Plankton * The Cyclops * Burger Beard (Final Boss of the SpongeBob SquarePants world) Cartoon Network Max Steel * Toxzon * Miles Dredd * Makino (Final Boss of the Max Steel world) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Mindy * Sperg * General Skarr * Nergal, Jr. * Eris * Nergal * Boogey Man (Final Boss of the Grim Adventures off Billy & Mandy world) DinoSquad * Victor Veloci (Final Boss of the DinoSquad world) Courage the Cowardly Dog * Violin Girl * The Chicken from Outer Space * Fred * The Queen of the Black Puddle * The Snowman * Le Quack * The Fetus * Dr. Žalost * Spirit of the Harvest Moon * Katz * Clyde the Fog Spirit * King Ramses (Final Boss of the Courage the Cowardly Dog world) The Secret Saturdays * Doyle * Piecemeal * Van Rook * Abbey Grey * Munya * Baron Finster * Rani Nagi * V.V. Argost (Final Boss of the Secret Saturdays world) Dexter's Laboratory * Mandark * Axezilla (Final Boss of the Dexter's Laboratory world) Generator Rex * Skalamander * Biowulf * Van Kleiss * Alpha (Final Boss of the Generator Rex world) The Powerpuff Girls * Packrat * Princess Morbucks * Barbarus & Bianca Bikini * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Manboy * Mojo Jojo * Allegro * Him * Silico (Final Boss of the Powerpuff Girls world) Samurai Jack * Aku (Final Boss of the Samurai Jack world) Regular Show * Destroyer of Worlds * Limosaurus * Jebediah Townhouse * Thomas * Chong * Death * Mega Geese * Doom Ma Geddon * C.J. * Hammer * Gene * Halloween Wizard * Quillgin * Mr. Ross * Internet/Streaming * Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Jr * Garrett Bobby Ferguson * Anti-Pops (Final Boss of the Regular Show world) Mighty Magiswords * Phil * Oldman Oldman * Glori * Hoppus * Neddy the Mallet * Frostferatu * King Rexxtopher * DeBizz * Gateaux & Morbidia * Nophyas (Final Boss of the Mighty Magiswords world) Codename: Kids Next Door * Toiletnator/Lou Pottingsworth III * Crazy Old Cat Lady * Numbuh 11/Cree Lincoln * Grandma Stuffum * Mr. Wink & Mr. Fibb/John Wink & Timothy Fibb * Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson * Knightbrace/Jasper Jelly * Heinrich Von Marzipan * Stickybeard * Mr. Boss * The Delightful Children from Down the Lane * Father/Benedict Uno * Grandfather (Final Boss of the Codename: Kids Next Door world) Steven Universe * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli * Bismuth * Jasper * Blue Diamond * Yellow Diamond (Final Boss of the Steven Universe world) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Babs Seed * Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon * Gilda * Porcina * Trixie Lulamoon * Queen Bumble * Nightmare Rarity * Shadowfright/Larry * Nightmare Moon * Crunch * Starlight Glimmer * Hydia * Garble * Dr. Caballeron * Ahuizotl * King Charlatan * Flim & Flam * Sunset Shimmer * Catrina * Gloriosa Daisy * Discord * Suri Polomare * Squirk * Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk & Aria Blaze * Mane-iac * Tempest Shadow * Lavan * Queen Chrysalis * Arabus * Midnight Sparkle * Storm King * The Smooze * Radiant Hope * King Sombra * Rabia * Grogar * Lord Tirek * Star Swirl the Bearded (Final Boss of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic world) DC All bosses are based off their Injustice counterparts except where noted as well as Clown/The Violator, Jason Wynn & Malebolgia. *'Doctor Light' *'Captain Cold' *Killer Moth (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) *'Captain Boomerang' *Ocean Master (He's based off his Flashpoint Paradox counterpart) *'Killer Croc' *Mammoth (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) *'Blackfire' *Clayface (He's based off his Arkham Aylsum counterpart) *'Poison Ivy' *The Riddler *'Deadshot' *Gizmo (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) *'Brick' *Two-Face *'Solomon Grundy' *Penguin *'Bane' *Bizarro *'Jinx' *Zod *'Mr. Freeze' *Trench Queen *'Catwoman' *Clown/The Violator *'Sinestro' *Scarecrow *'Terra' *'Lobo' *'Brainiac' *'Harley Quinn' *Black Beetle (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) *'Ravager' *'Deathstroke' *Brother Blood (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) *'Gorilla Grodd' *Black Adam *Cheetah *Reverse Flash *'Count Vertigo' *Jason Wynn *'Atrocitus' *'Joker' *Malebolgia *'Black Manta' *Prometheus (He's based off his original counterpart) *'The Brain' *'Lex Luthor' *'Ares' *Ra's al Ghul *Trigon *'Doomsday' *Savitar (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *'Vandal Savage' *Parallax *Starro *Anti-Monitor *Imperiex *Darkseid (Final Boss of the DC world) Adventure Time *Tiffany Oiler *Donny *King Worm *'Susan Strong' *Fear Feaster *Demon Cat *King of Ooo *'Marceline Abadeer' *Maja the Sky Witch *Ricardio *'Magic Man' *Fern *Scorcher *Marshall Lee *'Lemongrab' *Xergiok *Martin Mertens *'Gunter' *'Ice King' *'Flame Princess' *Flame King *Ice Queen *'Death' *Patience St Pim *Hunson Abadeer *The Glitch *Kee-Oth *The Guardian *Dr. Gross *Vampire King *Orgalorg *The Lich (Final Boss of the Adventure Time world) Ben 10 *Billy Billions *Zombozo *'Kevin Levin' *Enoch *Michael Morningsta *Vulkanus *'Charmcaster' *Hex *Albedo *'Sixsix' *Adwaita *Dr. Aloysius James Animo *Aggregor *Highbreed Supreme *'Zs'Skayr' *Lord Transyl *Malware *Psyphon *Diagon *Vilgax *Maltruant (Final Boss of the Ben 10 world) The Amazing World of Gumball *William *Jamie Russo *Harry "Ocho" Tootmorsel *Gaylord & Margaret Robinson *'Carrie' *Josephina "Granny Jojo" Watterson *Miss Simian *'Masami Yoshida' *Sal Left Thumb *Zach Watterson *'Tina Rex' *Tobias Wilson *Gargaroth *Razor *Jealousy *'Hector Jotunheim' *Chi Chi & Ribbit *Kenneth *Harold Wilson *'Bobert' *Timmy the Internet *Felicity Parham *The Snatcher *Mr. Chanax *'Yuki Yoshidia' *Gamechild *'Rob' (Final Boss of the Amazing World of Gumball world) Transformers *'Devastator' *Victor Drath *'Knock Out' *'The Driller' *'Blitzwing' *'Lugnut' *Old Snake *'Starscream' *'Menasor' *'Astrotrain' *'Predaking' *'Shockwave' *'Bruticus' *'Trypticon' *'Soundwave' *'Megatron' *'Lockdown' Final Dimension You Thought It Was Over Fred Phelps: He was the head of the Fundamentalist Christian Terror * H.H. Holmes * Ted Bundy * Al Capone * Ingrid Newkirk: She's the head of P.E.T.A. * Jim Jones * Marvin Heemeyer: He attacks with the armored bulldozer used in the rampage, which you can drive in Rampage or Freeroam Mode & has the best defense of any vehicle * Omar Mateen * Idi Amin * John Wayne Gacy * Genghis Khan * Kim Jong-un * Marshall Applewhite: He mans a UFO in his battle * Hilary Clinton * Caligula * Eric Harris & Dylan Kelbold * Napoleon Bonaparte * Ayman al-Zawahiri: He's the current leader of Al-Queda. * Donald J. Trump * Jeffrey Dahmer * Abū Bakr al-Baghdadi: He's the head of I.S.I.S. * Saddam Hussein * Charles Manson * Josef Mengele * Osama Bin Laden * Atilla the Hun * Adolf Hitler: Like Wolfenstein 3D, he pilots a mech in his battle * Jack Thompson: He's the reason for everyone questioning their means of violence (Note: Once they reach him, he tries to demonize the characters for solving most of their problems with violence. After they defeat him, they drop him off the building, but not without telling him to stop taking things in video games so seriously.) * Anita Sarkeesian: She's the reason for the female characters to, at times, question if they're being oppressed or playing second to a male character & all that SJW, feminism bullshit. (Note: Once they reach her, she pisses off the playable female characters by calling the male ones sexist for how the females look & calling the females slutty eye-candy, causing them to fight her. Before she dies after they defeat her, they call her out for being a liar & con artist who can't take criticism) Bad Publicity Jacksepticeye: A YouTuber who's known for his Let's Play videos which start with clapping. * Pat the NES Punk: A YouTuber who's known for his The Completely Uncessary Podcast. * Diamond Bolt: A YouTuber who's known for his Transformers, Bionicle & Sonic-related videos. He resembles Skids from the Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye comics. * The Son of Sparda: A YouTuber who's known for bringing up Crash Bandicoot & Spyro games & his hatred for Perfect Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed. (Note: He dressed as Dante) * Angry Joe: A YouTuber known for his bombastic reviews & leads an army of followers. (Note: He's carrying 2 Uzis in his battle) * MagnaKamen: A skull griffin known for his commentaries on Game Theory videos. * PIEGUYRULZ: A YouTuber who's known for his videos where he reviews every SpongeBob episode by season. * Reignbothorror: A YouTuber known for her Things Shouldn't Google videos. * PaleoSteno: a YouTuber known for putting "a review or something?" at the end of his videos. * The Tree's Apprentice: A YouTuber who carries a yellow book & purple garb. * BlackCriticGuy: A YouTuber who reviews anime & whose favorite film is the Godfather & his most hated movie is Fateful Findings. (Note: He made a copy of Captain America's shield) * Diva: A YouTuber who resembles a demon, serves judge, jury & executioner for musicals & comes up with strange punishments. * Matthew Santoro: A YouTuber known for his fact videos & getting into controversy twice. * Jacob: A YouTuber known his Teen Titans Go to Hell videos * Chills: A YouTuber known for having a rather bored & monotone voice which came from late puberty. * Quarter Guy: A YouTuber whose favorite franchises are Mega Man, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure & BlazBlue. He wears Ragna's trenchcoat & attacks with a Mega Buster & constructs like the Wonderful ones. * Silver Quill: A YouTuber whose avatar is a hippogryph & reviews a lot of My Little Pony-related shows. * GradeAUnderA: A YouTuber known for exposing Matthew Santoro & his stick animation. * Orange Ranger: A YouTuber known for his Power Ranger videos. He wears an Orange Ranger suit. * Jim Sterling: A YouTuber who got into hot water because of his reviews of Duke Nukem Forever & Slaughtering Grounds. * Yamimash: A YouTuber known for befriending Markiplier. * Chris, Jamie & Alex: a trio of YouTubers who run the Alltime channels * The Green Scorpion: A YouTuber known for his Weapons Month videos & resembles Scorpion, but green. * John Flickster: A YouTuber known for his bombastic attitude in his reviews. * Shadow Streak: A YouTuber who's known for his reviews of The Powerpuff Girls (2016) with Once Upon A Townsville being his least favorite episode & resembles a Rowdyruff Boy, but with brown spiky hair, a red striped shirt & a belt with his logo on it. * Warcorpse666: A YouTuber known for talking about first world problems. * The Autarch: A YouTuber whose dressed Reinhardt from Final Fantasy IV. * Joshscorcher: The Autarch's best friend who doesn't like Demyx from Kingdom Hearts II. (Note: He dressed up as Kefka) * Lewtoons: A YouTuber who's known for drawing cartoon characters & his childhood monsters. * Ian Hecox & Anthony Padilla: a pair of friends known for being one of the first YouTubers to becomes recognized. * SkywardWing: A YouTuber known for talking about Steven Universe, Star vs. the Forces of Evil & Kingdom Hearts. * Chris Bores: A YouTuber formally known as the Irate Gamer, but moved to paranormal activity. * PeanutButterGamer: A YouTuber known for his Zelda-related videos. * Saberspark: A YouTuber known for his What's RUINING/RUINED... videos. * Tats: A YouTuber known for his long countdown videos & attacks with his robot, XJ. * Digibro: A YouTuber who's known for being a former brony. * Somecallemejohnny: A YouTuber known for hating Big Rigs: Over the Road: Racing, the bad Sonic games, the stories of Sonic 06 & Metroid: Other M & Ecco the Dolphin. * Jeremy Jahns: A YouTuber known for the number format that other YouTubers have used. * Markiplier: A YouTuber known for popularizing Five Nights at Freddy's & his Let's Plays of horror games. * Watcher of the 2000s: A YouTuber known for talking about cartoons in the 2000s. * Doodletones: a YouTuber who's known for her commentaries * Craig & Chad: 2 YouTubers who run Screwattack * Jordan Underneath: A YouTuber known for talking about Silent Hill & other horror games. * Pan Pizza: A YouTuber known for his Pizza Party podcasts, * Blondeguygamer: A YouTuber known for talking about video games that are consider the Black Sheep of their franchises. * TheDoubleAgent: A YouTuber known for dressing up as a agent, before to just do voice overs for various reasons. * Just a Robot: A YouTuber who's a robot & in this world is Doodletones' ex-boyfriend. * Lily Peet: A transgender YouTuber & a former friend of Josh Scorcher known for her My Little Pony, Steven Universe & Star vs. the Forces of Evil videos & is hated for her perceived hypocrisy, her attitude towards the MLP fanbase & her generally callous & judgmental demeanor, despite having a more goofy side to her in unscripted videos. * Andre the Black Nerd: a YouTuber known for his Black Nerd Rants. * Phelan Porteous: A YouTuber known for being sarcastic in his reviews as well as talking Silent Hill, Resident Evil, Ghostbusters & TMNT. * Mr. Repzion: a YouTuber known for responding to first world problem related videos * RabbidLuigi: A British YouTuber whose favorite game is Metal Gear Solid 3: Sneak Eater. * Chris Stuckmann: A YouTuber & TheFLICKPick's best friend known for having recently joined That Guy with the Glasses & his most hated film is DragonBall Evolution (Note: He attacks with a gun & a lightsaber seen at the end of his videos) * Mr. Nightmare: A YouTuber known for telling scary stories. * Neros Q: A YouTuber known for looking like a Grim Reaper & for all his videos having be downvoted for the Powerpuff Girls reboot * ProJared: A YouTuber who's favorite games include Final Fantasy VI & Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate & uses strange rankings for scoring a game when it's not a One Minute Review. (Note: He's dressed up as Locke from Final Fantasy VI when you fight him) * Shane Dawson: A YouTuber for his creepy, food & life hack videos. * Media Hunter: A YouTuber who uses his World of Warcraft avatar to review animal-themed movies, but has also delved into anime, comics & video games. * Tobuscus: A YouTuber who got accused for sexual harassment * Ralphthemoviemaker: a YouTuber who goes through every single reason he doesn't like a certain movie. * BlameItOnJorge: a YouTuber known for his Lost Media videos. * Egoraptor: A YouTuber known for his Sequelitis videos. * PewDiePie: A YouTuber known for his BroFist which he attacks just like Iron Fist. * JonTron: A YouTuber known for being Egoraptor's former best friend. * Adam Buckley: A YouTuber known for his Musical Autopsy videos. * Rob Dyke: A YouTuber known for his Seriously Strange, Twisted Tens, Anatomy of Murder, Caught of Camera Serial Killer Files & What Would You Put That on the Internet?? videos * Sean Moore: A YouTuber who goes by the name Smeghead. * AniMat: An animation historian who's most hated movies are Norm of the North, Bratz & Where the Dead Go to Die. * The Blockbuster Buster: A Hispanic YouTuber who's known for literally busting blockbusters all because people didn't like them. As much as he tries playing himself off as a superhero, he acts a lot more like a bully to the movies. (Note: He wields a hammer & several weapons he used to destroy the movies in his reviews) * Mark Groudon: A YouTuber who reviews music & attacks with a Voltorb. * SSSniperwolf: A YouTuber known for cosplaying as several characters. * Nicole Arbor: A YouTuber who became infamous for her Dear Fat People video & harrassing Matthew. * Todd in the Shadows: A YouTuber who stays in the shadows & plays the song he's reviewing on his piano. * Mr. Coat: The Head of That Fellow in the Coat * Linkara: A YouTuber known for reviewing for reviewing comics mostly known for bad artwork & writing or questionable ethics. His most hated comic is Holy Terror. (Note: He's holding an old fashioned pistol in battle) * The Completionist: A YouTuber known for obsessingly completing every game he reviews. * The Mysterious Mr. Enter: A YouTuber known for his Animated Atrocities & Admirable Animation videos & was the one responsible for the playable characters' bad publicity. (Note: He resembles his avatar in his recent videos) * Boogie2988: A YouTuber known for his ranting alter-ego, Francis. He's riding a motor-scooter shopping cart when you fight him. * Nostalgia Chick: The Nostalgia Critic's second-in-command responsible for causing the That Gut With The Glasses YouTubers to go SJW. * Alex: A YouTuber whose known for hating on everything as cynical humor which a lot of people don't like & his Comment Comeback videos. * Keemstar: A YouTuber known of DramaAlert & is hated for his racist remarks & for mistaking & accusing a livestreamer of being a pedophile * Rafi & Bennie Fine: The founders of REACT who were criticized for trying to copyright the word react through React World * The Nostalgia Critic: * MatPat: A YouTuber who does theories on games & movies & has been criticized for everything from research blunders & overlooking certain things in his theories to demonizing non-antagonistic video game characters such as the Dachora & Etecoons from the Metroid franchise, Dr. Light, Toad, Phoenix Wright, Peach, Aiden Pierce from Watch_Dogs & especially Mario. * Angry Video Game Nerd: A YouTuber who usually reviews bad retro games & some more recent games. (Note: He's dressed up like his Super Mario Bros. 3 review & his 100th episode, R.O.B.) Hunt or Be Hunted All fake "creatures", "Gods" & "Satans" of different worlds are just weaker duplicates to do bidding to the superior originals found here. Behemoth: It resembles the one from Stephen King's The Mist. * Emela-Ntouka * Quetzalcoatl: He resembles his Legend Quest ''counterpart * Frankenstein's Monster: He resembles the Incredible Hulk, but with stitches & bolts on his neck. * Arthropleura: It resembles Scolopendra from ''Bayonetta. * Goatman: He resembles Krampus from A Christmas Horror Story * Cetus: It resembles its Mythica counterpart. * Jba Fofi: It's technically a giant spider. * Mngwa: It resembles its Weird n’ Wild Creatures counterpart * Agni: He resembles his Castlevania counterpart. * Beast of Bray Road: He resembles the Zinogre, but black. * Legion: It resembles its Castlevania counterpart * SCP-049 * Baal * Dunkleosteus * Eligor: It resembles its Castlevania counterpart, but with the eye on the back of his head * Bear Lake Monster: It resembles the Mosasaurus with clawed flippers. * SCP-106 * Megalania: It’s based off the Split Head from the Silent Hill franchise, but its head doesn't split * Dobhar-Chú * Lambton Worm: It resembles its Weird n’ Wild Creatures counterpart * Bunyip: It resembles its Weird n Wild Creatures counterpart. * Krampus: He resembles his Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated counterpart * Nemean Lion: It resembles its Weird n Wild Creatures counterpart. * Roc: It resembles a giant bald eagle * Jane the Killer * Akhlut: It resembles Whalewolf from Sharktopus vs. Whalewolf. * Thetis Lake Monster: It resembles the Gillman from the Creature of Black Lagoon remake * Hydra: It resembles its Dark Souls counterpart * Spinosaurus * Pazuzu: He resembles his Castlevania counterpart * Azhi Dahaka * Dire Wolf * Leviathan: It resembles its Devil May Cry counterpart * Amduscias * Jeff the Killer * Minotaur: It resembles its God of War counterpart * Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp: It resembles the Lizard from The Amazing Spider-Man * Mongolian Death Worm * Sleipnir: He resembles his Weird n’ Wild Creatures counterpart * The Mummy: He resembles his Bookworm Adventures counterpart * Kasai Rex: It resembles the Indominus Rex, but red & black. * Elasmotherium: It resembles its Prehistoric Park counterpart * Flatwoods Monster * Chupacabra: He resembles his Generator Rex counterpart * Balore: He resembles his Heroes of Camelot counterpart * Grootslang: It resembles its Secret Saturdays counterpart * Dracula: He resembles the vampires from Lost Tapes, but bigger & having a cape on * Smilodon: He resembles his Primeval counterpart * Fenrir: He resembles his Legend Quest ''counterpart * Megalodon: It resembles its ''Battlefield 4 counterpart * SCP-173 * Loch Ness Monster: She resembles the Abysmal Lagiacrus from Monster Hunter 3 * Kraken: It resembles its counterpart from that GEICO counterpart * Yeti: It resembles its Goosebumps counterpart * Mantis Man: It resembles the Giant Praying Mantis from the Goosebumps movie * Beelzebub * Abaddon: He resembles his Castlevania counterpart. * SCP-682: He looks like this. * Anubis: He resembles his Gods of Egypt counterpart. * Jersey Devil: It resembles its Lost Tapes counterpart * Jörmungandr: He resembles his Weird n’ Wild Creatures counterpart * God: He resembles Mundus’ render from Devil May Cry * Cerberus: It resembles Kajito's interpretation of it. * Lilith: She resembles her Darkstalkers counterpart * Satan: He resembles Diablo from the Diablo franchise * Bloody Mary: She resembles a fusion of Maka Albarn from Soul Eater, Vanellope von Schweetz & Bloody Mary from Skullgirls. * Grim Reaper: He resembles Gravelord Nito from Dark Souls * Bigfoot: He resembles his Weird n Wild Creatures counterpart * Spring-Heeled Jack: He resembles his Weird n’ Wild Creatures counterpart * Moby Dick * Owlman: He resembles his Secret Saturdays counterpart * Wendigo: He resembles his Lost Tapes counterpart * Slender Man * Woolly Mammoth: It resembles Gamuto from Monster Hunter Generations * Mothman: He resemble his counterpart from the Mothman Curse & his statue in Point Pleasant * Zalgo * Nibiru * Cthulhu: He resembles his #NoLivesMatter counterpart * Azathoth (Final Boss of the chapter) The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny/The End of Time & The True Final Battle! ('Nuff Said) * The Final Forms of the Playable Characters, except the one from the Final act which are fusions of them. * Internet (True Penultimate Boss of the game) (Note: It resembles Symmertra from Infinity Train, but with a different head) * Brady Gliwa/Time Eater (True Final Boss of the game) (Note: That's my actual name & I'm using the Time Eater from Sonic Generations as my final form.) ** First Phase Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHJapDojlaE ** Time Eater Phase Theme: https://soundcloud.com/lord-bobbit/sharax-mashup-dark-darker-yet Music * Opening Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFNcHVQOgCc * Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlwX6_HbIl4 Namco * The Prince's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dX1ZW4XNxE * Pac-Man's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2a5yMUmcp0 * Saitama's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebTU0-NN_t8 * Boros' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV6Yum5TzcE * Jin/Devil Jin's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7CPZWvYWhs * Kazuya's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWXKmDNIR6w ** Devil Kazuya's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHwYseuhn-8 * Alisa's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5yps45w1Xc * Heihaci's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWYu2elfDBA * Jinpachi's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7ibvOExuIU * Azazel's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8FjfQz0iW0 * Ivy's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IL5XhjTL4w * Cervantes' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POhS-YsSXJY * Nightmare's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7Hikaj8ub0 ** Night Terror's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5M9Jcz2hNo * Godzilla's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mv6mcB9g5-4 * Sailor Moon's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbgoyJ-Fecw * Chaos' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bBE3hQeZq4 * Goku's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bxca1R8EkyE * Cell's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gl8_b4qi3Ss * Frieza's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juXOFwKDXgs * Demigra's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOclBm2znsU Capcom * Frank West's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZhMKWx1C9Q * Asura's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlmC4hc0kQY * Chakravartin's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nvelCV1wuE * Amaterasu's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMa1IZ2onV4 * Yami's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Yj30rCxAd4 * Morrigan's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEAYPhQtG1Y * Demitri's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5w7ELHLp6k * Felicia's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klx8XI7OX5I * Jedah's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=casW64ucqQ0 * Pyron's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehcbaxyIRIA * Dante's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBcMnW9QEao * Vergil's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFVxWubZprA ** Nelo Angelo's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teXgOK0l1NQ * Sparda's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_tL_x1sMB4 * Mundus' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YQn-BxQvNA * Nargacuga Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYLCfzeOFac * Tigrex Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPlJYlnmKQA * Rajang Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvtmZLJyrsA * Zinogre Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-QHwtC__SA * Brachydios Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOEN1TZTz5c * Alatreon Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qieudkL2w74 * Lagiacrus Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QX3WYtTF080 * Deviljho Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d88q4bNrFwo * Gore Magala Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQUC2namzH8 ** Shagaru Magala Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrpO3U9zEf0 * Dalamandur Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSrD_UAb7-U * Jill's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogxRNjvTAqo * Leon's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkjicodhFlQ * Birkin's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woxI3vzzxfI * Nemesis' Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkikVm-uFEE * Wesker's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBJzrkFUot0 * Ryu's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPaG_7fh7BY * Chun-Li's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71tzc6Ah0CU * Guile's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekEnB8dL6Sw * Juri Han's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvDCciuBRpc * Akuma's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCmaOPpqurQ ** Oni's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Khy_XHa__P8 * Bison's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFQpNkWfxm8 * Gill's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zy-EV7BKSQg * Seth's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWziAtCNlbU * Mega Man's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO4sbmHFh3o * Yellow Devil's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G0-LFPzbtg * Wily's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOXn5BrHOgM * Zero's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAR8VotP9o4 * Vile's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEv3lW5PGWk * Sigma's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eu9g3maNWWQ Sega * Hatsune Miku's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBdppzl4Eqo * Segata Sanshiro's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hhm9v1lyYLM * Bayonetta's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZRy6XfJ8mI * Jubileus' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FS6U_GMjBA * Aesir's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLvWnq93ITs * Jack's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxQaLZzuVNI * Scorpion's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRZgvcAKu1M * Sub-Zero's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsB7Pm5dJD0 * Johnny's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxlno2pr3jQ * Sonya's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONr15LZvn_o * Kitana's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9RJcsJhErI * Goro's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AycEsX3HR_4 * Shang Tsung's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vj8CB5Jby1E * Shao Kahn's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHXNCmAtWew * Shinnok's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJktZ4axlgA * Onaga's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5jBuZDCOEM * Sonic's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XI97jY3FZ9Q * Metal Sonic's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhwBpAQnYvs * Chaos' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96gTzBbydQc * Shadow's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jDQw6VPoJM * Black Doom's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mhytd6agLkk * Blaze's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEks2e0qcQw * Eggman's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvERHiTfx9w * Dark Gaia's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N019okwk7fg ** Perfect Dark Gaia's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg-SdiLc2Es * Infinite's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4 * Solaris' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbs56Hu-bd0 Activision * Doomguy's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwY6kIncUtM * Vladimir's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kC93pwcw6A * Crash's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j9NaWe9tWM * Spyro's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMrs2X66pW0 * Tracer's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd5KCp2eDBc * Winston's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=988Z6nGGcTY * D.Va's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMwMGtk_0ug * Reinhardt's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q70IkfETf98 * Genji's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjdCFGHjS8Q * Lucio's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjfeXeGtARs * Sombra's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsIMWFyC88I * Widowmaker's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28c6LFnm324 * Reaper's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Az7pMPJDrBM * Doomfist's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7QidE8Apgg * The Doctor's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMn-5Fez3jc * Dalek Emperor's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8tIrjyjybI * The Master's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcagHjJRl4I Konami * Heather's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kv7AGdBh_YE * Pyramid Head's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zy_AQEogQdU Final Dimension * Real Life Villain Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IR3U3yDoWns * YouTuber Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byADoJYHjJ0 * Slandering Media Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyVjqNtNxNI * Monster Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCw4XSv08VA Licensed Songs Whether or not you like any songs doesn't matter for this game. Most of these songs play in the chapter Party of the Millennium, except where noted, though they're included in the game. Some of the songs have more than one version. # 2U (David Guetta featuring Justin Bieber) # 7 Years (Lukas Graham) # 21 Guns (Green Day) # 50 Ways To Say Goodbye (Train) # A Hard Day's Night (The Beatles) # A Little Less Conversation (JXL Radio Edit Remix) (Elvis Presley) # A Sky Full of Stars (Coldplay) # A Whole New World (Aladdin) (Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle) # ABC (Jackson 5) # Acapella (Karmin) # Adventure of a Lifetime (Coldplay) (Note: This is the first credits song) # Against All Odds (Phil Collins) # Ain't No Mountain High (Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: This song is used in the teaser trailer) # Airplanes (B.o.B. featuring Hayley Williams) # Alex F (Harold Faltermeyer/Crazy Frog) # All Along the Watchtower (Jimi Hendrix) # All I Want for Christmas Is You (Mariah Carey) # All of Me (KissFM Radio Remix) (John Legend) # All the Right Moves (OneRepublic) # All Time Low (John Bellion) # All That Jazz (Chicago) (Catherine Zeta-Jones) # Am I Wrong? (Nico & Vinz) # American Pie (Don McClaine) # Animal (Neon Trees) # Animals (Maroon 5) # Another Brick Into The Wall (Pink Floyd) # Apologize (Timbaland featuring OneRepublic) # Applause (Lady Gaga) # As Long as You Love Me (Justin Bieber featuring Big Sean) # Attention (Oliver Heldens Remix) (Charlie Puth) # Bad (Michael Jackson) # Bad Blood (Taylor Swift) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Bad Moon Rising (Creedence Clearwater Revival) # Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) # Bad to the Bone (George Thorogood & the Destroyers) # The Bad Touch (The Bloodhound Gang) # Bailamos (Enrique Iglesias) # Barbie Girl (Aqua) # Battlefield (Jordan Sparks) # Beat It (Michael Jackson/Fall Out Boy featuring John Mayer) (Note: The Fall Out Boy cover is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Believe (Cher) # Believer (Imagine Dragons) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Best Day of My Life (American Authors) # Best Song Ever (One Direction) # Billie Jean (Michael Jackson) # Bills (Lunchmoney Lewis) # Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis) # Black Beatles (Rae Sremmurd featuring Gucci Mane) # Black or White (Michael Jackson) # Black Widow (Iggy Azalea featuring Rita Ora) (Note: This song is used in the trailer "Here Come the Girls") # Blue (Eiffel 65) # Blue Monday (New Order) # Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Pink) # Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen/Panic! At The Disco) (Note: This is the third credits song) # Boom Clap (Charli XCX) # Born To Be Wild (Steppenwolf) # Born This Way (Lady Gaga) # Bring Me to Life (Evanescence featuring Paul McCoy) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Bubbly (Colbie Caillat) # Budapest (George Ezra) # Burn (Ellie Goulding) # Burning Down the House (Talking Heads) # Bye Bye Bye ('N Sync) (Note: This is the second credits song) # Call Me (American Gigolo) (Blondie) # Call Me Maybe (Carly Ray Jepsen) # Call on Me (Ryan Riback Remix) (Starley) # Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (The Lion King) (Elton John) # Can't Feel My Face (The Weeknd) # Can't Fight This Feeling (RED Speedwagon) # Can’t Get You Out of My Head (Kylie Minogue) # Can't Hold Us (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Ray Dalton) # Castle on the Hill (Ed Sheeran) # Cell Block Tango (Chicago) # Centuries (Fall Out Boy) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Chains (Nick Jonas) # Chandelier (Sia) # Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12/24 (Savatage/Trans-Siberian Orchestra) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Circle of Life (The Lion King) (Elton John) # Classic Man (Jidenna featuring Roman GianArthur) # Closer (Ne-Yo) # Company (Justin Bieber) # Cold (R3hab & Khrebto Remix) (Maroon 5 featuring Future) # Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) (Vanessa Williams) # Come With Me Now (Kongos) # Complicated (Avril Lavigne) # Conjunction Junction (Schoolhouse Rock!) # Counting Stars (OneRepublic) # Crazy in Love (Beyoncé featuring Jay-Z) # Crocodile Rock (Elton John/Nelly Furtado) # Dance The Night Away (Van Halen) # Dancing Queen (ABBA) # Dangerous Woman (Ariana Grande) # Dark Horse (Katy Perry featuring Juicy J) # Death of a Bachelor (Panic! At the Disco) # Diamonds (Rihanna) # Disco Inferno (The Trammps) # Disturbia (Rihanna) # DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love (Usher featuring Pitbull) # Domino (Jessie J) # DONE. (The Band Perry) # Don't (Ed Sheeran) # Don't Feed the Plants (Little Shop of Horrors) # Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Elton John & Kiki Dee) # Don't Let Me Down (T-Mass Remix) (The Chainsmokers featuring Daya) # Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) # Don’t Wake Me Up (Chris Brown) # Don’t You (Forget About Me) (Simple Minds) # Don’t You Want Me (Human League) # Drag Me Down (One Direction) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Dragonstea Din Tei/When You Leave (O-Zone/Alina) # Drops of Jupiter (Train) # Dynamite (Taio Cruz) # E.T. (Katy Perry featuring Kanye West) # Earned It (Fifty Shades of Grey) (The Weeknd) # Eat It (Weird Al Yankovic) # Echo (The Living Tombstone remix) (Vocaloid) # The Edge of Glory (Lady Gaga) # Eine kleine Nachtmusik (Allegro) (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) # Enjoy The Silence (Depeche Mode) # Evacuate the Dance Floor (Cascada) # Every Breath You Take (The Police) # Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Poison) # Eye of the Tiger (Rocky III) (Survivor) # Fantasy (Mariah Carey) # Feel Good Inc. (Gorillaz) # Feel It Still (Portugal. The Man) # The Final Countdown (Europe) # Fire (Jimi Hendrix) # Fireflies (Owl City) # Footloose (Footloose) (Kenny Loggins) # Forever Young (Alphaville) # For What it's Worth (Buffalo Springfield) # Fuck You (Cee Lo Green) # The Four Seasons: Winter, 1st Movement (Antonio Vivaldi) # Friends on the Other Side (The Princess & the Frog) (Keith David) # Funkytown (Lipps. Inc) # Galang (M.I.A.) # Gangnam Style (PSY) # Get Lucky (Daft Punk featuring Pharrell Williams) # Get Ur Freak On (Missy Elliot) # Ghostbusters (Ghostbusters) (Ray Parker Jr./Walk the Moon/Fall Out Boy featuring Missy Elliot) # Ghost Town (Adam Lambert) # Gimme Shelter (The Rolling Stones) # Girls Just Gotta Have Fun (Sophie Grace) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # Give Little a More (Maroon 5) # Give Your Heart a Break (Demi Lovato) # Glad You Came (The Wanted) # Glamorous (Fergie featuring Ludacris) # Good Girls Go Bad (Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester) # Good Life (OneRepublic) # Greased Lightning (Grease) (John Travolta) # Hall of Fame (The Script featuring will.i.am.) (Note: This song plays when the game gets inducted in the Video Game Hall of Fame) # Halo (Beyoncé) # Handclap (Fitz & the Tantrums) # Hangin' Tough (New Kids on the Block) # Happy (Despicable Me 2) (Pharrell Williams) # Haven’t Met You Yet (Michael Buble) # Heathens (Twenty One Pilots) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Hellfire (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Note: This song plays in Frollo's boss battle) # Hello (Adele) # Hello (Martin Solveig featuring Dragonette) # Help! (The Beatles) # Here Comes the Sun (The Beatles) # Heroes (David Bowie) # Hey Boy (Take That) # Hey Ya! (OutKast) # Hide & Seek (Lizz Robinett) # Highway to Hell (AC/DC) # Hips Don’t Lie (Shakira featuring Wyclef Jean) # Hit Me with Your Best Shot (Pat Benatar) # Home (Phillip Phillips) # Ho Hey (The Lumineers) # Holding Out for a Hero (Bonnie Taylor) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials, but with the he's replaced with they's) # Hotline Bling (Drake) # How Deep is Your Love? (Bee Gees) # How to Save a Life (The Fray) # How You Remind Me (Nickelback) # HUMBLE (Kendrick Lamar) # Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 (Franz Liszt) # Hymn for the Weekend (Coldplay featuring Beyonce) # I’d Do Anything For Love (But I Won’t Do That) (Meat Loaf) # I’ll Show You (Justin Bieber) # I’m a Believer (Smash Mouth) # I'm Alright (Kenny Loggins) # I'm Not That Girl (Wicked) (Idina Menzel) # I Believe I Could Fly (Space Jam) (R. Kelly) # Ice Ice Baby (Vanilla Ice) # I Cry (Flo Rida) # I Dreamed a Dream (Les Misérables) (Anne Hathaway) (Note: This song plays one of the songs used in the commercials) # I Don’t Want To Miss a Thing (Armageddon) (Aerosmith) # I Get Around (The Beach Boys) # I Gotta Feeling (The Black Eyed Peas) # I Got You (Bebe Rexha) # I Hate This Part (The Pussycat Dolls) # I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry) # I Knew You Were Trouble (Taylor Swift) # I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) (Pitbull) # I Know What You Did Last Summer (Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello) # I Like It (Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull) # I Love Rock n Roll (Joan Jett & the Blackhearts) # I Really Really Like You (Carly Rae Jepsen) # I Took a Pill in Ibiza (Seeb Remix) (Mike Posner) # I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Whitney Houston) # I Will Make You a Man (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) (Tim Curry/Laverne Cox) # If U Seek Amy (Britney Spears) # Imagine (John Lennon) (Note: This song is used in the second trailer) # In the Air Tonight (Phil Collins/Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: The Joseph William Morgan one plays one of the songs used in the commercials) # In the Night (The Weeknd) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # In Your Eyes (Peter Gabriel) # Irisdescent (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) (Linkin Park) # Irreplaceable (Beyoncé) # It Ain't Me (Kygo featuring Selena Gomez) # It’s My Life (Bon Jovi) # It’s Not Unusual (Tom Jones) # It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) (R.E.M.) # It's the Hard Knock Life (Annie) (Quvenzhané Wallis) # It’s Time (Imagine Dragons) # (I've Had) The Time of My Life (Dirty Dancing) (Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes) # I Want to Know What Love Is (Foreigner) # I Will Always Love You (Whitney Houston) # Jessie’s Girl (Rick Springfield) # Jingle Bell Rock (Bobby Helms) # Juke Box Hero (Foreigner) # Just Can’t Get Enough (The Black Eyed Peas) # Just Like Heaven (The Cure) # Kiss From a Rose (Batman Forever) (Seal) (Note: This is the second credits song) # Kung Fu Fighting (Carl Douglas/Cee Lo Green) # LA Devotee (Panic! At The Disco) # La Bamba (La Bamba) (Los Lobos) # La Isla Bonita (Madonna) # Latch (Disclosure featuring Sam Smith) # Lay Me Down (Avicii) # Lazarus (David Bowie) # Lean On (Major Lazer & DJ Snake featuring MØ) # Let It Be (The Beatles) # Let It Go (Frozen) (Demi Lovato) # Let It Rock (Kevin Rudolf featuring Lil Wayne) # Let Me Love You (Ne-Yo) # Levels (Avicii) # Lights (Ellie Goulding) # Like a Prayer (Madonna) # Livin La Vida Loca (Ricky Martin) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # Livin' On A Prayer (Bon Jovi) # Locked Away (Rock City featuring Adam Levine) # Locked Out of Heaven (Bruno Mars) # Lollipop (The Chordettes) # London Calling (The Clash) # Look What You Made Me Do (Reveleries Deep House Remix) (Taylor Swift) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # Lose Yourself (Eminem) # Love Never Felt So Good (Michael Jackson featuring Justin Timberlake) # Love Somebody (Maroon 5) # Love Song (Sara Bareillies) # Love The Way You Lie (Eninem featuring Rihanna) # Lucky Stars (Take That) # Lucky Strike (Maroon 5) # Macrena (Los Del Rio) # Mambo #5 (A Little Bit of…) (Lou Bega) # Mamma Mia (ABBA) # Marry the Night (Lady Gaga) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Marry You (Bruno Mars) # Message in a Bottle (The Police) # Mickey (Tony Basil) # Mississippi Queen (Mountain) # MmmBop (Hanson) # The Monster (Eninem featuring Rihanna) # Mr. Saxobeat (Alexandra Stain) # The Music of the Night (Phantom of the Opera) (Michael Crawford) # My Heart Will Go On (Titanic) (Celine Dion) # My House (Flo Rida) # My Favorite Things (The Sound of Music) (Julie Andrews) # My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up) (Fall Out Boy) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Need You Now (Lady Antebellum) # Never Gonna Give You Up (Rick Astley/Ashley Tisdale) # Never Say Never (The Karate Kid (2010)) (Justin Bieber featuring Jaden Smith) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # New Rules (Dua Lipa) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # New York (Frank Sintara) # Night Fever (Bee Gees) # Night on Bald Mountain (Modest Mussorgsky) # No (Meghan Trainor) # No Woman, No Cry (Bob Marley & the Wailers) # Not Afraid (Eninem) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Nothin’ On You (B.o.B. featuring Bruno Mars) # The Nutcracker Suite, Op 71a (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) # OMG (Usher featuring will.i.am.) # On My Mind (Ellie Goulding) # On the Floor (Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull) # On Top of the World (Imagine Dragons) # One Dance (Drake featuring WizKid & Kyla) # One Way or Another (Blondie/One Direction) # Outside (Calvin Harris featuring Ellie Goulding) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # Paradise (Coldplay) (Note: This is the last credits song) # Party of Me (Katy Perry) # Party Rock Anthem (LMFAO) # Pillowtalk (Zayn) # Pocket Full of Sunshine (Natasha Bedingfield) # Pompeii (Bastille) # Poker Face (Lady Gaga) # Pure Imagination (Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory) (Gene Wilder) # Pumped Up Kicks (Foster the People) # Purple Rain (Prince) # Radioactive (Ultimate Gravity Remix) (Imagine Dragons) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Rainbow Connection (The Muppets) (Kermit the Frog) # The Real Me (The Who) # The Reason (Hoobastank) # Rehab (Amy Winehouse) # Renegades (X Ambassadors) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Rise (Katy Perry/State of Mine) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Rock n Roll All Night (K.I.S.S.) # Rockabye (Lodato & Joseph Duveen Remix) (Clean Bandit featuring Sean Paul & Anne-Marie) # Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time) (Elton John) # Rocketeer (Far East Movement featuring Ryan Tedder) # Rolling In The Deep (Adele) # Royals (Lorde) # Running in the 90's (Initial D) (Maurizio De Jorio) # Safe & Sound (Capital Cities) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Sandstorm (Darude) # See You Again (Fast & Furious 7) (Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth) # Set Fire to the Rain (Adele) # Settle Down (Kimbra) # Seven Nation Army (The White Stripes) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Sexy & I Know It (LMFAO) # She Wolf (Shakira) # Shut Up & Dance (Walk the Moon) # Sign of the Times (Harry Styles) (Note: This song plays in the second trailer) # Since You’ve Been Gone (Kelly Clarkson) # Singin' In The Rain (Remix) (Singin' In The Rain) (Gene Kelly/Mint Royale) # Skyfall (Adele) # So What (Pink) #Sober (Pink) #Some Nights (Fun.) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #Somebody That I Used To Know (Radio Mix Hot 99.5) (Gotye featuring Kimbra) #Somewhere Over the Rainbow (The Wizard of Oz) (Ariana Grande/Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) #Sorry (Justin Bieber) #Spooky Scary Skeletons (Remix) (The Living Tombstone) #Spoonman (Soundgarden) #Starboy (Vicetone Remix) (The Weeknd featuring Daft Punk) #Started From the Bottom (Drake) #Stay the Night (Zedd featuring Hayley Williams) #Stayin Alive (Bee Gees) #Stereo Hearts (Gym Class Heroes featuring Adam Levine) #Story of My Life (One Direction) #Stressed Out (Twenty One Pilots) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #Stronger (Kayne West featuring Daft Punk) #Summer (Calvin Harris) (Note: This song plays in the Blatant Fanservice Beach Chapter) #Summer Nights (Grease) (John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John) #Super Bass (Nicki Minaj) #Surfin’ Bird (The Trashmen) #Superheroes (The Script) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #Swalla (Jason Derulo featuring Nick Minaj & Ty Dolla $ign) #Sweater Weather (The Neighborhood) #Sweet Home Alabama (Lynyrd Skynyrd) #Sweet Transvestite (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) (Tim Curry/Lavrene Cox) #Symphony No. 9: From the New World, 4th Movement (Antonín Dvořák) #Take Care (Drake featuring Rihanna) #Take Me To Church (Hozier) #Take on Me (a-ha/A1) #Take Your Time (Sam Hunt) #Talk Dirty (Jason Derulo featuring Lil Jon) #Talking Body (Tove Lo) #That's the Way (I Like It) (Saturday Night Fever) (KC & the Sunshine Band/Backstreet Boys) #That's What I Like (Bruno Mars) #The Touch (The Transformers: The Movie) (Stan Bush) (Note: This song plays in one of the commercials & Unicron's battle) #This Is What You Came For (Calvin Harris featuring Rihanna) #Thrift Shop (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Wanz) #Thriller (Michael Jackson) #Through the Fire & Flames (DragonForce) (Note: This song plays in one of the commercials & the first phase of the true final battle) #Tik Tok (Kesha) #Time After Time (Joseph William Morgan) (Note: This song is used in one of the commercials) #Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) #Titanium (David Guetta featuring Sia) #Toccata & Fugue in D minor, BWV 565 (Johann Sebastian Bach) #Tomorrow (Annie) (Quvenzhané Wallis) #Tonight Tonight (Hot Chell Rae) #Toxic (Britney Spears) #Troublemaker (Olly Murs featuring Flo Rida) #Trap Queen (Fetty Wap) #True (Spandau Ballet) #True Blue (Madonna) #True Faith (New Order) #Try (Colbie Caillat) #Try It Out (Skillex & Alvin Risk) #Two Worlds (Tarzan) (Phil Collins) #U Can’t Touch This (MC Hammer) #Uma Thurman (Fall Out Boy) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") #Umbrella (Rihanna) #Unconditionally (Katy Perry) #Unforgettable (French Montana featuring Swae Lee) #Uptown Funk (Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars) #Use Somebody (Kings of Leon) #Vacation (The Go-Go’s) #Video Killed the Radio Star (The Buggles) #Viva La Vida (Coldplay) #Vogue (Madonna) #Wannabe (The Spice Girls) #Wake Me Up (Avicii featuring Aloe Blacc) #Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Wham!) #Walking On Sunshine (Karina & the Waves) #We Are the Champions (Queen) #We Are The World #We Are Number One (LazyTown) (Stefán Stefánsson) #We Belong Together (Ritchie Valens/Mariah Carey) #We Build This City (Starship) #We Didn’t Start the Fire (Billy Joel) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #We Got the Beat (The Go-Gos) #We R Who We R (Kesha) #We Speak No Americano (Yolanda Be Cool vs DCup) #We Will Rock You (Queen/VonLichten) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #What a Feeling (Flashdance) (Irene Cara) #What a Wonderful World (Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: This song is used in the final trailer) #What I’ve Done (Transformers) (Linkin Park) #What Goes Around…Comes Around (Justin Timberlake) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #Whatever Happened To Saturday Night? (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) (Meat Loaf/Adam Lambert) #Whataya Want From Me (Adam Lambert) #Where Are Ü Now (Skrillex & Diplo featuring Justin Bieber) #Whistle (Flo Rida) #Who’s That Girl? (Madonna) #Wide Awake (Katy Perry) #Without You (David Guetta featuring Usher) #Yeah! (Usher featuring Lil Jon & Ludacris) #Yeah 3x (Chris Brown) #Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots Pts 1 & 2 (The Flaming Lips) #You Can’t Hide From Us (Nightcore) (Amane Hatsura) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #You Found Me (The Fray) #You Give Love A Bad Name (Bon Jovi) #You Make Me (Avicii) #You Spin Right Round (Like a Record) (Dead or Alive) #You're the Best (The Karate Kid (1984)) (Joe Esposito) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #You’re The One I Want (Grease) (John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John) #Young & Beautiful (The Great Gatsby) (Lana Del Rey) (Note: This song plays in the third trailer) #Youth (Troye Sivan) #Ziggy Stardust (David Bowie) #Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) (James Baskett) Reception * The game was met with unanimous critical & gamer acclaim, with reviewers praising the story which was simple, but also rich, effectual & deep, satisfying & easy-to-use controls, the most polished gameplay in recent memory, the characters as the game's interpretation of them show them as well-rounded or more well-rounded as they're in their respective shows & relatable individuals acting as intelligently as they can when trying to solve problems, while occasionally making mistakes while retaining their charm, the easy-to-learn, yet fluid, deep, varied, aggressive, visceral & addictive combat, the soundtrack which was described as eerie & mysterious, but also fast-paced & energizing, landing it in a musical territory leaning towards fantasy with great use of the licensed songs, the photo-realistic graphics which have both a vibrant & morbid charm & beauty to it, the humor with extremely well-executed use of meta & anti-humor in particular, the character development, specifically Brady's, the setting & the fanservice to fans of the movies, TV shows & video games the game uses, literally & figuratively & is seen as a celebration of it, dethroning The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as the greatest video game of all time, thanks to being the only game to get a 100 on Gamerankings & a 100 on Metacritic as well as having appearing on more lists than Ocarina of Time. IGN describes it as "eerie, unique & stylish with superb voice acting, this game, unlike previous crossovers on both TV & Gaming & the previous games, ignores all the cheesy & narmy tropes that would usually turn off or alienate fans & creates a grounded, dark & tragic tale with plenty of heart, soul, humor, joy & colorful thrills to balance out its darker moments & mature themes." Many video game reviewers praised the game as well, some even calling it the Godfather, the Shawshank Redemption, Citizen Kane & Game of Thrones of crossover video games & video games in general. The game shipped over four million copies to retailers within the first week of its release & sold over a billion copies, making it the best-selling game in the franchise as well as the best-selling video game of all time dethroning out Tetris. The game was also cited as a game that kids were too young to be playing, despite having many cartoon characters kids would recognize with parents, SJWs & the news worried about the game, because the game's depiction of women, but in the game, the female characters learn to understand the depiction of women in video games & show off their physicality without being too overly sexual, but still showing them just as strong, assertive, fierce, independent & competent as the males as well as them understanding males more throughout the game & vice versa & both sides poke fun at stereotypical tropes of their gender without going all Alt-Right/Left, SJW, Antifa, Race Supremacist or MRA on each other, the portrayal of religion because the enemies including figures from every religion, but all are in wrong, the graphic violence & gore as well as some of the graphic ways some of the characters tear apart & kill enemies which gamers defended as a dark sense of sadistic fun & being satisfying especially in their Rage modes, the sexualization of several of the female characters until the Blatant Fanservice Beach chapter & some of the characters using it in combat, but they did poke fun at it along the way & the swearing coming from some of the cartoon characters from shows rated TV-Y, TV-Y7 or TV-PG, though it has a Parental filter which you turn on & off, though the Transformers use their terminology of swearing as well as some of them being introduced to drugs & alcohol to calm some of them down from any losses they endured or are depressed which gamers found understandable & saddening for how the Genocide of Heroes affected them. ** Watchmojo placed the game at #1 for Top 10 Games of 2018, Top 10 Hardest Nintendo Switch Games, Top 10 Games of the Eighth Generation, Top 10 Hardest Games (Redux), Top 10 Nintendo Switch Games & Top 10 Games of All Time (Redux). *** Brady Gliwa was placed at #1 for Top 10 Hardest Video Game Bosses (Redux), Top 10 Epic Video Game Boss Battles of 2010s (Redux) & Top 10 Epic Video Game Bosses of All Time (Redux) ** The game had the most nominations of the 2018 VGA Awards & won Best Narrative, Best Art Direction, Best Music/Sound Design, Best Action Game, Best Action/Adventure, Best Role-Playing Game, Best Multiplayer & Game of the Year. *** Brady Gliwa won Best Perfomance. Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Doctor Who Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Steven Universe Category:DC Comics Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Adventure Time Category:Portal Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Dragin Ball Category:Overwatch Category:Sailor Moon Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Nintendo Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:M-Rated video games Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:The Loud House Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Transformers Category:My Little Pony Category:Capcom Category:Regular Show Category:PEGI 16 Category:PEGI 18 Category:Dark fantasy Category:PC Games Category:SEGA Category:Activision Category:Konami Category:Electronic Arts Category:Square Enix